TUM MILE !
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: Sorrow, Grief , Tragedy ? ... for her , these were only other names for her life . she always wondered , why is her life saved n for WHOM ? n HE ! forwarding his hand to her , simply smiled. another ABHIRIKA from my side. R & R .
1. Chapter 1

**Hii ! ..** I Am here again with my favorite **ABHIRKA** . its quite serious love story . hope you people will like this too .

Thnks to all those who liked my previous two shots - UNSPOKEN .

...

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER - 1**_

 _ **MAURITIUS**_ ...

a huge bungalow quite away from city's crowdy environment , huge stony wall was guarding it from three of its side , while the forth side was facing a vast ocean.

The sun started to melt in the ocean scattering fluorescent red orange streaks on horizon . bungalow was quiet as always, servants were hurriedly winding up their work , and in the corner of that small storage room , that beautiful lady was still busy with her favorite strokes , standing in front of a canvas , she was holding a color pallet in one hand and in other hand was a brush , she was carefully filling colors in her sketch.

The clock hands struck at 5 , there can be seen an unknown haste in servants movements .

The gray haired old servant sighed , looking at her from passage window , he again eyed the clock.

" **Bahurani ! andar nahi ana ? .. 5 bj gye hei ...Malik atehi honge "...** He called her loudly.

the colors of the lady' s face immediately washed off as soon as she heard him. The brush fell from her hands , hastily keeping the pallet at the adjacent table , she dragged one table before the canvas and she rushed out side the room , latched it and entered inside the living room, replying him in quivering voice... **"Ayi ! .. Ramdin chacha," ...**

Ramdin looked at her shivering figure who ran towards the bedroom.

" **bechari , Bhagwan bhi kyon itne imtihan lete hei ?"** ... she barely heard him whispering himself.

after some time ,

she came out from washroom wiping her face . she went in front a full length dressing mirror, she was watching her reflection , now a very heavy embroidered red saree was enhancing her beautiful curvy figure , her arms were covered with a golden blouse . she silently sat before the mirror and started combing her hair , her empty vision was fixed at the reflection in mirror , within some moments , there could be seen a woman wrapped in many gold ornaments , hand full bangles, tender neck hidden behind heavy necklace, a long broad wedding chain, zumkas, mang tika and bindi decorating her every features , but none of that artificial thing was able to bring a glitter in her gloomy eyes, dark cherry red lipstick too failed to shine a smile on her lips.

and... heard sound of wheels entering inside the gate, she quivered with unknown fear when the bell rang . before she manage to come out from the bed room, a loud, arrogant, voice dashed on her ears.

" **Ramdin! ... SHRDHHA kaha hei? ... use pta hei na ..."**

poor Ramdin held his head down , instead of answering his master.

" **Ji,.. mei aa hi rhi thi. "...** he heard those stammering words and a broad winning smile came on his lips.

With the same smile, he moved towards her, ... **"Shradhha ! ... Darling, tumhe maloom hei na?... jab mei ghar wapas ata hun toh muze darwaza khulte hi sabse phle tum dikhayi deni chahiye , na ki koi budha noukar. "**... he threw a angry glance at Ramdins figure quickly vanishing inside.

" **Ji ... I am sorry ... woh phone bj gya tha ",...** her reply didn't come completely as he clutched her waist tightly and pulled her closer roughly.

" **Phone?"...** she realized rudeness in his voice and his grasp around her became tighter..

 **SAMRAT !**... her voice filled with pain as his fingers started penetrating her soft skin... she looked up at his eyes, and her soul shattered seeing that well recognized evil, pervert spark in his eyes.

" **Tumhe muzse jyada phone ki parwah hei ? " ...** he cupped her face and brought his face closer.

" **n... nahi ...aisi bat nhi."** .. she answer while trying to cope up with her fear.

" **toh kesi hei, jan? ..hmm."** ... she could feel his hot breath on her face .

" **Samrat! ... wrong number tha ,"** ... she hardly completed her sentence.

" **... AAHHH... nhi Samrat, please,... dard ho rhha hei, please ."** ... his left hand gripped her chin and right hand was behind her neck , her hair were clutched in his fist and her neck felt a harsh jerk as he pulled them fiercely behind.

" **Samrat, please, ... aah! ... chodiye."** ... her pleading went over his ears like tears in her eyes .

" **Shradhha ?... dekho, ..mei tumse kitna pyar krta hun ... aur tum ho ki ,... meri thodi bhi parwah nhi."** ... he again jerked her hair .

" **nahi Samrat, please dard ho rha hei "...** she tried to remove his hand off her hair, tears welled up in her eyes .

" **sach batao , kiska phone tha ?... tumhare yar ka? "...** his hand slid on her neck now .

" **n..nahi .. aap kesi bat kar rhe ho? ... schme wrong number tha " ...** her words stuck in her throat as his grip around her neck started getting tighter.

" **mere bahar jane ke bad ussi se bat karti ho na? ... kon hei ? ... han, .bolo? ...".**

and he brutally pushed her on the opposite wall. Shradhha ' s head dashed on the wall and she stumbled down.

 **aah!** ... a scream escaped and she held her back head with unbelieving eyes . her hand feel something wet , sticky substance in her hair ,

 **Shradhha !** ... Samrat immediately rushed to her . kneeling down before her , he softly removed her hand from back side of her head , blood was oozing out from the wound,... he started blowing on her wound gently .

" **kyun krti ho aisa? ... kyun dilati ho muze gussa? ... dekha kitna khoon nikal rha hei ?"** ... he was continuously blowing and blabbering too. Shradhha looked up in his eyes with scare.

" **Ramdin ! ...jaldi first aid lekar ao"** ... his shrill echoed in the home.

and next moment, she was in air, ... he lifted her up in his arms and headed towards their room.

...

after an hour,

she was laying in the bed with eyes closed . her head had dressing with a light blood stain.

" **Shradhha !,..lo soup pilo"...** he entered inside the room while pushing a food trolley.

Shradhha got up immediately and was about to climb down the bed ... . **"aap ne kyun taklif ki ? ... mei aa jati na. ..."**

Samrat held her by her shoulder and made her to sit back on the bed...

Samrat placed his hand lovingly on her cheek - **"tum kese ati? Hmm ... tum aram kro ... mei hun na".**

and he started feeding her the soup.

her mind tugged in dilemma... which of him is a real Samrat ?... previous one ? ... or this one? ...

he finished feeding her , wiped her mouth with a napkin and helped her to lie down again... she couldn't help but to follow his instructions .

...

Samrat - **"ab tum aram kro ..."**

she quickly closed her eyes , but knew , he must be starring her sleeping figure , she could feel his stare within her cloths and sighed hardly .

after some time , she sensed him going out side the room .

it was quite late in night now ,

she was still sleeping and heard him .

Samrat – **" Shradhha ! so gyi kya?"** .. he was sounded soft .

She opened her eyes in a jerk , and sat back on bed , he was seating next to her on bed .

SHradhha forced a smile **\- "ji ! aankh lag gyi thi , sorry ."**

" **Arey isme sorry kiyun ?" ..** he sat closer to her , her inner mind alerted her but she managed to hide her shiver.

" **ji mei change krke ati hun ... innn jewrat me bharisa lag rha hei ."** ... she tried to escape at the edge of the bed .

" **Shradhha !' ...** she literally quivered on his this sweet call ... definitely he was about to be with his wish ... her body became feeble as he pulled her back , she fell on the pillow ... and her eyes noticed something in his eyes .

his hand crept on her cheek **... " tumhe pta hei ? ... aaj tum bahot jyada khoobsurat lag rhi ho ... kisi jannat ki hoor ki trha ." ..**. she didn't reply but he read fear in her eyes .. that well known fear ... that fear which always soothes his ego , his manliness, it was visible every night in her eyes when he close by her .

sliding his hands down her body , he tightened his grip on her ankles , she certainly knew what is coming next ...

she tried to slid up , ... but his one hand got held of her feet and another started creeping upwards ...

" **nahi , Samrat ! ... pls .. aaj nhi ,... pure badan me dard ho rha hei" ..**. her pleading didn't affect him as like her unsuccessful effort of covering her legs bare skin with one hand .

" **daro mat ! kuch nahi hoga ... bas panch minutes ki hi toh bat hei"** ... his hand reached up to her thighs ... she was quivering when noticed that hunger for her flesh in his eyes .

finally she gave up and remained motionless. his hands harshly stripped her off the cloths . and he leaned over her body . she tightly closed her eyes when his lips crushed her lips brutally and his hands were busy in roaming on her bare body like a wild beast .

Tonight , she again surrendered her self to his lustful desire , her eyes were flooding with hot tears , and her emotions became dizzy , she was used to with this of his habits , that night too was not brought any difference in her worst situation.

Half an hour later , shredding her body like a rag, he drifted in to deep slumber , leaving her in anguished sleepless night , only her drenched pillow witnessed her pain .

...

...

...

 _ **Four years later ,**_

...

Mumbai ,cid bureau .

A dark , handsome man was engrossed in his phone conversation at one corner of the balcony . another man was watching him from the door , his not less than whispering tone , continuous smile on his lips , and act of frequently ruffling his hair indicated that the person at other side must be very special to him .

...

" **Bye , take care ... han , mein shamko jaldi aa jaunga "**... he finally hung up with a bit sad face and quite audible sigh . inserting the phone back in his coat's pocket he turned and stopped seeing him .

" **Arey , Daya tum ? ... yahan kya kar rhe ho? ... kuch kam tha kya? "...** but he received only a grin from his buddy who was standing placing both his hands on his waist.

" **Daya? ... yeh muskurana band kro aur bolo kam kya hein ?"** ... saying so , he headed towards his desk followed by his buddy .

" **Abhijeet ! Kab tak apne dil ki bat dil me chupake rakhoge ? ... use bol kiyun nahi dete ?" ...** Daya asked .

Abhijeet looked at him and lowered his head ...

Daya - **"Abhijeet ?"**

Abhijeet – " **bolna toh chahta hun par dar lagta hein , kahi woh muze galat na samaz le?"**

Daya – **"esa kiyun sochte ho ?"**

Abhijeet – **"Daya , teen sal se bhi jyada hone aye TARIKA muze mile hue , par esa lgta hein ki mein abhi tak use thikse jan hi nahi paya , yarr. matlab , kabhi lgta hein ki woh bhi muze pasand krti hein , par kbhi ekdam strange behave krti hein . ek GHAR me rehte hue bhi , hum dono AJANABI bane hue hein . samaz nhi ata ki use kese ehsas dilau . "**

Daya patted his shoulder lightly and went from there .

Abhijeet removed his phone and looked at the pic. Of a curly, beautiful lady ,

Abhijeet - **"Tarika ! kiyun nhi samazti ho , mein tumse pyar krta hun ! tumhe ab tak dard me ghira hua dekhata hun toh lgta hein ki tumhare chehre par ek muskurahat ne me bhi mein nakamyab rha , please , uss dard ko bhool kr mere pass aa jao , humesha ke liye! Wada krta hun , tumhe sari khushiyan dunga jinki tum asliyat me hakdar ho. "**

He inhaled a deep sigh remembering her , **... "meri taraf tumhare uss ek kadam ka muze intezar rehega."**

and he remained starring her pic. smile on her face failed to hide emptyness in her eyes .

...

* * *

End of the chap.

Thanks for reading .

So how did you find it?

Plz , tell me through your reviews .

 **( A / N – PLOT of this fic. Is inspired from a novel and an old hindi movie too . )**

Stay tuned .

Hasta La Vista .

It's me MEGHANA .


	2. Chapter 2

Hi friends ,

Am I thoda sa late ?

So here is ur second chap .still creating some more suspense

...

I am dedicating this chapter to my guest reviewer _**" MAHI "**_ who continuously poked me to post this chap.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

Four years back,

...

her blank eyes were fixed over a photo album in her lap , her wedding photographs , a rich , flamboyant event ever celebrated in her middle class family .

closing her eyes , she rested her head at wall behind , a cheerful face flashed before her eyes , now a days , that dark , handsome young man was frequently disturbing her consciousness . but wasn't that a closed chapter of her own ,secret life where he undoubtedly ruled over her each dream .but regretfully ,she never gathered courage to confess her heart . she remembered their last meet ,

...

in college garden , she was sitting at a stone bench with lowered head and he was standing before her, his hurt gaze fixed on her .

he **– " kab hein shadi ?"**

she lifted her head – " **das din bad "...**

no more words uttered , only exchange of moistened smiles .

he forwarded his hand ... **" congratulations ! TARIKA ! have a great future ! "** ... and turned back to go away .

...

She remained starring her hand , still felt that shivering of his hand .

after words , news heard , that he went for a police training .

...

...

 **Abhijeet !** **Kese** **batau** **tumhe ? ... mere** **ghar , meri** **family** **ke** **liye** **muze** **yeh** **shadi krni** **padegi** **, plz , forgive** **me** . ... her lips flickered but no word came out .

 _ **Family?**_

on the name of family , an orphan like her really had no one than her chacha – chachi who were staying in a small city of MAHARASHTRA state in INDIA , and her poor chacha was carrying a burden of debt of some lakhs lend by a rich , bachelor NRI businessman, Samrat who was accidently ( ? ) present in India for some of his important deals . for his dream business that never ever came to reality, and he lost everything in this gambling .

But he had to repay his debt and Samrat was indeed , very professional , there shown a softer side of him he asked for her hand from her chacha ,

All were surprised , what a lucky girl she is! ...

isn't he a kind hearted gentleman ?

the fact behind this proposal was known to him only.

Samrat visited India for his business deal . while strolling with his business partner in a mall , he saw Tarika . he never believed in love at first sight ! yet , it was very simple .

As he liked her , he wanted her . and Samrat always gets what he want s ; this way or that !

It was not that difficult for him to remove her information !

Then , all the incidences happened per plan . His by chance , met with her chachaji ... forwarding a helping hand to him ... and now kind heartedly freeing him from his debt .

...

 **marriage with a rich man ? ...**

chacha's eyes sparkled , who will miss such a golden opportunity ?

This marriage came with a hidden benefit for him , Debt free future . and he was not crazy to refuse such offer.

It was a great shock for young Tarika , fake tears in her chacha's eyes , forced her to give acceptance for this deal or so called wedding ? And she wept silently , holding HIS . PIcture in her heart .

...

 **Wedding?**

 **...**

she was unable to grasp such a magnificent incidence in her life , rather it could had been seen over her quite nervous face when her chacha - chachi handed over number of jewellery and a heavy wedding dress to her . gifted by Samrat .

during reception party ,

she once, stole a glance at him , and literally quivered when found him glaring her with that gaze ; that hungry , lustful gaze which was clearly peeping inside her clothes. It was that same gaze which she faced every night after her wedding day .

Her wedding with Samrat finally became reality .

and she became _**Mrs. Shradhha Samrat Singhaniya .**_

 _ **Shraddha? ...**_

...

Samrat insisted to change her name from Tarika to Shradhha ,

" **you must have FAITH in me !" ...** he said starring her ,

she gave a questioning look ,...

ha continued ... **Aur faith matlab " SHRADHHA " ...**

 **Samrat ki shradhha ! ...**

 **Samrat par shradhha ! ...**

 **nam pasand aya?** ... she had left with no option to refuse him with his weird logic .

...

First night spent with him , gave a hint about her miserable life in future.

is this called Romance ? is it really that moment for which a girl waits ? ... she thought with moistened eyes bearing the pain given by the beast laying beside her .

but she gulped this bitter truth , that from now onwards , she has to surrender herself to him - her familys saviour !

Just a week later ,she realized one thing , He never liked her to talk with anyone , not even with her chacha – chachi . and the very next day , she was sitting in a plane to Mauritius along with him .

All her roots with this land seemed to cut from the same moment .

...

 **In Mauritius ,**

She first time came to know , He was a rich businessman dealing in fishery business . she really had nothing any work to do in his huge bungalow, servants always came running at her single call.

in the day time , she was queen there !

But night? ... she began to hate her own body .

...

it was just a beginning , she had many more things to face .

...

As time started passing , she came to knew about all vices in him . his arrogance , his short temperedness , his over insisting nature for every small thing . and one day she realized , that was not enough ,

...

the demon in him came out that day , how could she forget that dark day ? ... unknowingly her left hand crept up at her right shoulder . a light scar was clearly visible there.

...

Three weeks later they returned to Mauritius.

" **Samrat ! Aapne plumber ko bulaya hein na ?** **"** ... she asked him serving breakfast .

" **han , woh aaj aakr shower ka fitting** **change** **kr** **jayega** ." ... he informed her while accepting a phone call.

she returned back in kitchen.

...

same evening .

the plumber came and she took him to bathroom to show the tap knobs.

he turned the knob towards right side and ...

" **bhaisab ! yeh apne kya kr diya ? muze pura bhiga hi diya** " ... she cried loudly and stepped back wiping her self.

it was shower that turned on and the result was before him , she got wet utmost .

" **sorry madam! please aap bahar jaiye , mein check krta hun** **"** **...** he apologized .

she came out and was about to move towards bedroom but stopped after hearing door bell.

...

" **Arey ! aap ?** **"** **...** she was surprised to see Samrat standing at door this much early.

He was least interested in answering her but more in starring her .

" **tum bhigi kese ?** "... she missed his suspicious glare .

" **ji , woh plumber aya hein na , use shower dikha rhi thi , toh galtise knob ulta ghum gya aur hum dono hi bhig gye** **"** ... she replied innocently .

he stopped abruptly , came closer to her , ... " **sath bhigne me bda maza aaya hoga na ?** **"**

" **Samrat ! yeh aap kya bol rhe ho ?** **"** ... she replied shockingly with little loudness .

" **Awaz niche rkho , shradhha ! ... mere ghar me muzse koi oonchi awazme bat kre , yeh muze pasand nhi** **"** **...** he warned her rolling his eyes .

" **mein aapki patni hun , apko bhi muzse ese bat nhi krni chahiye ,** **mere aur** **kisi dusre mard ke bareme aap kese soch sakte ho ?** **"** ... she too was irritated .

" **oh ! toh** **tum** **muze** **sikhaogi** **ki** **muze** **kese** **bat** **krni** **chahiye , han ?** **"** **...** coldness in his voice received a shiver in her body .

" **Samrat ! kya kr rhe ho ?** **"** **.**.. her yell didn't fell over his deaf ears and he gripping her hair brutally dragged her to their bedroom . she remained crying for help but none of the servants intended courage to help her .

he slammed the door behind him and pushed her hard over bed , began to remove his pant's belt.

" **nhi** **Samrat ! plz , mariye** **mat . dard** **ho** **rha** **hein .plz , mat** **mariye** **"**... she was crying helplessly , with every new blue black mark over her body , her sound went on lowering and finally it ceased .

...

...

...

...

Today in Mumbai,

She seemed to be sleeping soundly . Her eyes closed but behind them , her pupils were restless , slowly their movement increased and **... " Nhi ! ... mat maro muze! "...** her loud shrill echoed the room .

...

...

Few seconds later ,

Suddenly , the door opened , and he dashed entered inside . the first thing he did was to switch on the light and he hurriedly moved to her .

...

" **Tarika ! "**... he called softly ... failed to receive any reply from her ...

her body was shivering like a dry leaf , she was sweating badly with vision fixed at one point of the opposite wall .

" **Tarika ! .. kya hua? ..** "... he shook her holding he shoulders .

she blankly looked him , again a sudden fear over powered her eyes ... **ABHIJEET ! woh muze zinda nhi chodega , Abhijeet . please muze bacha lo . plzzzzz.** And she hugged him tight .

" **firse wohi sapna aya ? .. hnn " ...** he too wrapped his one hand around her and started patting her head gently . he could easily sense her fear through her buried head in his chest , she was sobbing clutching his t shirt tight .

" **Tarika , meri taraf dekho** "... he tried to separate her from him , and cupping her face in his hands , asked **..." muz pr bharosa hein na? "** ... she nodded through tears .

" **Tum yaha MUMBAI me ho ,mere pass , Aur mere hote hue tumhe yaha koi bhi , kuch bhi nhi kar sakta , ... hmmm "**... his deep . black eyes assured her .

They remained hugging each other quite a long time .

 **Achha chalo ,ab so jao** ... he took her to the bed .

 **N ..n nhi .. woh aa jayega** ... she again panicked .

 **Tarika ! dekho , mein yahi par hun , ok... kuch nhi hoga** ... he made her to sit on the bed and went to the side table , pouring some water in a glass , he came back to her ...

 **lo , ... pani pi lo ! ...** she took the glass like a obedient child and drank the water in a go ... till the time , his gaze was fixed at her other hand that didn't loosen it's grip over his hand .

Abhijeet **\- Tum So jao ... mein badme yahi sofe par so jaunga .**

She lied down holding his hand and he sat beside her .

He was continuously watching fear over her sleeping face , and began softly ruffling her hair . after some time she drifted in to deep slumber leaving him awaken completely .

She mumbled in sleep ... **muze uske pass nhi jana , woh muze zinda nhi chodega ...**

Abhijeet slipped his hand away from her grip and pulled quilt over her . he came to sofa and reclined there , resting his head to back rest ... his one hand was below his head ... he once gazed her sleeping figure and let out a deep sigh .

 **Kiyun darti ho itna ? .. jabki tumhe pta hein ki Samrat mar chuka hein ... Ab woh kabhi wapas nhi anewala ...**

 **Darta hun , kahi tumhe firse kho na du ?**

He closed his eyes tight and surrendered his mind to those memories , when one circle in his life completed and he received that phone call .

...

...

...

* * *

Ending of the chap.

...

...

Don't know how was this chap. ? aapko kesa lga?

So, What happened in tarika's past life?

How she returned in Abhijeet's life?

And Samrat?

Oh! so many questions ? ..

Stay tuned with me ,

And plz ,don't forget to review .

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed last chap.

...

Love duo nd crazy for abhirika – awww, gussa nhi sirf pyar dikhao ji .. thnks dear .

Guddi abhirika fan – you r right thnks dear .

Abhirika jaan – thnks dear .

Kamikaze Black – sorry late ho gya , hope apko pasand aya ho. Thnks dear.

A. S. Anjaana – you predicted many things right indeed . jaldi hi sab pta chal jayega thnks dear.

Km – fan – I hope some confusion is clear , baki jaldi hi ho jayega , thnks dear.

Abhirika mylove - I hope some confusion is clear , baki jaldi hi ho jayega , thnks dear.

Mistic morning – omg , loved ur long fb , bt its not inspired from any daily soap . thnks dear .

Tropicallight - I hope some confusion is clear , baki jaldi hi ho jayega , thnks dear.

D – thnks dear.

Guest – thnks dear .

Guest – thnks dear .

Shubhangi's abhi - I hope some confusion is clear , baki jaldi hi ho jayega , thnks dear.

Xxx – thnks dear .

Smtha - thnks dear .

Divya – yes its basically adopted from a old movie , thnks dear.

Aditi - yup u r right , thnks dear.

Abhijane – thnks dear.

Kavi – thnks dear.

AAAAAA – don't worry suspense ll get revealed soon , thnks .dear.

Katherine - thnks for ur lovely fb .dear.

Guest – thnks dear.

Guest abhirika – thnks dear.

Abhisanchi – 2 reviews? ... so sweet n thnks dear .

Swinka - yup u r right , thnks dear.

Sariya – thnks , I m happy getting one more abhirika lover like me , how s ur finals ? thnks dear.

Sakshi – thnks dear.

Mahi jiiiii - omg , 3 reviews ? ... seems that some one was getting tooooo impatient ? sorry dear, but was busy with my studies and honestly speaking , I felt short to frame up this chap. With proper sequence . plz give ur fb to this dramebaz ji .

Keep reviewing friends .

Hasta La Vista .

It's me MEGHANA .


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP.** **3**

...

* * *

Next morning she woke up , the nightmare still was overpowering her senses bringing dizziness in her body . .

...

Arey wah! Tarika ! uth gyi ?" ... he entered inside. her room with a tray in his hands .he came and kept it on the side table ,... chalo fresh hokar aa jao fir dono sath me breakfast krenge . "

Tumne kiyun ? ... mei bahot waqt tak soyi na?" ... he could sense hesitation in her voice.

".Tarika bas bhi karo, mein banau ya tum banao , kya fark padta hei ... jao , fresh ho lo."

She nodded and went .

Seeing her gloomy face his heart pinched .

...

...

After the breakfast ,

Mein bureau ke liye nikal rha hun , tumhara aaj interview hei na? ... chalo tumhe bhi chod deta hun ... saying so , he entered the room and remained rooted at his place . she was still sitting on the bed with legs folded in knees and pulled up to the chest , her head buried in knees and one folder laying beside her with her hand purse .

Tarika !" ... he called softly .

She looked up at him and managed to utter - Abhijeet ! muze darr lag rha hei. muzse yeh hoga na? mein interview me thikse bat kr paungi na?

Abhijeet kneeled down before her and took her hand in his hand ...  
Tarika ! do saal tumne mehnat se yeh fashion designing ka diploma complete kiya , aur woh bhi successfully , tab nhi piche hati toh ab kiyun?" ...

She was looking in his eyes and He got up , ...

aaj tumhara kisi fashion house me job ke liye interview hei na?" ... reply came in nod .

tumhe khudpe confidence hein na? "... she again nodded .

Toh fir dar ki kya bat? ... muze bhi tumpr pura bharosa hei , you will get this job , ok ."... he flashed his ever assuring smile .

Come on now, ready ho jao" ... he said .

Tarika gripped his hand – thank you Abhijeet ! "...

He patted her hand .

Tarika - bas panch minutes me ati hun ." ... and she took the Panjabi suit kept beside her .

Abhijeet turned back and stopped again – Tarika , aaj woh wali dress pehan'na jo mei tumhare liye laya tha , tumpr bahot achhi lagti hei ... she smiled in return .

...

Tarika remained starring at his vanishing figure out side - aaj agar tum nhi hote toh mera kya hota , yeh soch kr hi kap jati hun , Abhijeet ."

...

...

In the bureau ,

His hectic , busy schedule didn t allow him to think about anything else but when he relaxed during lunch time , his mind again pulled him in her thoughts .

Thinking something , he pulled out his phone and tried for her number but she didn t pick it up.

Same time Daya approached him - Abhijeet , kin khayalome kho gye ho bhai?

Abhijeet dialing the number again - aaj Tarika apne job interview ke liye gyi hei na usi ko phone kr rha tha . "

Daya – o wow! That's nice .she must be very happy and excited know?

Abhijeet – not actually , "

Daya – matlab?"

Abhijeet – she was scared , kuch bhi naya krne jati hei toh pehle apni kabiliyat pr shak krti hei , ekdam se seham jati hei. Kehti hei ki us'se wo. kam nhi hoga .

Daya - Abhijeet , its obvious! Jinn halatonse who gujri hei usne jo kuch bhi saha hei na , unhe dekhkr toh koi bhi aam ladki puri trhase tut gyi hoti , par Tarika bahut himmatwali hei , who fir bhi apne pao pr khade hone ki koshish kr rhi hei , magar uske liye itna asan bhi tho nhi hoga na. "

Abhijeet nodded with a sad smile.

Daya - "wese tumne kya socha hei ? kab bataoge use apni feelings ke bareme? "

Abhijeet rested his head back ... pta nhi Yarr , kab bata sakunga ? par sach kahu , toh muze apne feelings se jyada uski chinta lgi rehti hei. mei use fir se haste muskurate dekhana chahta hun. "

Daya patted him on shoulder. - "hey , don't be disheartened ! bahut fikr krta hein na uski ?"

Abhijeet - kese na karu , Daya? Tuze yad nhi? ... kis badhawas halat me woh muze mili thi ? ... sanse chal rhi thi isi liye zinda kehna pada warna . ...

( he shivered remembering that day when he first time met her after her marriage ) ...

...

.flash back ...

...

his car stopped at the entrance of Mumbai Port and he descended .

while walking towards a specific ship , he was thinking about the call he received two hours back .

...

his phone rang ... " Abhijeet ! " Hi ! "

Abhijeet replied excitedly as he quickly recognised the person - hey Prakash ! what a pleasant surprise ! mahino ho gye kaha ho tum ?"

Prakash - bhai ! samundar me ghumne wala musafir hun aaj yaha kal waha . but now I am in India , in fact Mumbai port pe hi humari ship ruki hui hei ."

Abhijeet - oh really ! fir miloge kb ?"

Prakash lowered his excitement - "aaj hi , ho sake toh abhi . kya tum abhi meri ship pe aa sakte ho?"

sensing his serious tone ,Abhijeet asked ... Prakash ! is there anything serious ?"

Prakash yes ! I need your help , if you plz come here ."

Abhijeet gave him word - mera ek kam niptakr jitni jaldi ho sake ata hun ."

...

and now he was here , climbing the stairs of ship, he headed towards the Captain's cabin .

After spending some time in sharing pleasantries .

Abhijeet asked ... kya hua ? Prakash ! , muze kiyun bulaya ?"

Prakash got up from his seat and went to small kitchen cabinet behind him , he switched on the coffee machine .

Prakash –- tumhe pata hei ,Abhijeet ! meri yeh ship duniya bhar kam ke silsile me ghumti rehti hei , kuch hafto pehle hum Brazil se India ke liye nikle , Aur fir uss rat , char din ho gye hei iss bat ko ! uss rat ko hum Mauritius ke pass se gujar rahe the , it was quite late in the night , aur mere ek crew member ne samundar me kuch dekha ! gour se dekhne pr use lga ki shayad who koi human hei , par usme koi movement nhi thi ... he was constantly starring at the vapors going up .

Abhijeet was listening him carefully .

Prakash switched off the coffee machine - usne jb muze bataya toh humne use ship pr lane ka faisla kiya , hume lga shayad wo zinda ho? And we brought her on the ship .

Abhijeet –- aurat ? "

Prakash nodded .

Abhijeet further asked - " so ,wo zinda hei ya nhi?"

Parakash forwarded the coffee mug – - han ,zinda hei . par bahot buri halat me hei .

Abhijeet took the mug and asked –- matlab?

Prakash sat on the other chair in front of him - uske badan pr marne ke nishan hei , hath pr burning mark bhi hei . pta nhi usne khudkushi krne ki koshish kit hi ya use kisine marne ki koshish ki" ... he abruptly stopped with his conclusion.

Abhijeet sipped the coffee –- oh! .. par tumhe use india me lane ki bajay wahi Mauritius me check krna chahiye tha na ? .. shayad wahi ki citizen ho?"

Parakash gazed him once –- Abhijeet ! hum wahase sirf gujar rehe the aur waha ship rukta bhi kese? We didn't have any permission for that . aur inn sab bato me time bhi waste ho jata . consignment India me pahuchane me agar late ho jata toh shiping compony ko mei kya jawab deta? I had my own dead lines ... he was checking abhijeets expressions.

Abhijeet –- ok ,toh ab tum kya chahte ho? Mein iss sabme kya kru? "

Prakash –- Abhijeet ! tum CID se ho , Apne contacts use krke uske relatives ko dhundne ki koshish nhi kr sakte kya? Ya toh fir use kisi women hostel me bhej do .plz , "

Abhijet looked at him .

Prakash clarified his point immediately - –- dekho yar , humne uski madat krne ki koshish ki hei; pr meri ship ko aaj rat ko hi yahase nikalna hei ; aur use hum sath nhi le ja sakte ."

ABhijeet - thik hei mei dekhta hun ki kya kr sakte hei ? kya mei us'se mil sakta hun ? "

Prakash got up – han , han chalo ."

They were heading towards the rows of cabins for crew members .

Abhijeet - tum logone us'se puchne ki koshish nhi ki , woh kahase hei ? uske sath kya hua? Uski information?

Prakash - Abhijeet! Koi bhi male member uske pass jaye toh wo darr rjati hei , do bar toh violent ho gyi thi , shukr hei humare sath female doctor hei jinhone use nind ka injection de diya , wo toh unhe bhi respond nhi kr rhi. jb hosh me hoti hei toh gumsum ssi ek kone me seham kr baith jati hei . tum hi batao , uske sath kese bat kre? "

Till the time they reached to one of the corner cabin with closed door .

Prakash while opening the door said – yehi hei.

Door of that small cabinet slowly opened n he entered inside along wid Prakash ... darkness swallowed the room completely , the only source of light was the gap created by the door when they opened the door ...

Prakash said while moving to light switch .. .firse andhera krke baith gyi na?"

And room lit up, his eyes searched for her but there he sensed no human sign .

Prakash touched his shoulder and pointed at specific direction ... there she was scared , shivering , crouched in a corner behind a wooden chair .. the light was dim enough not to make fear on her face clearly visible.

Abhijeet asked her ... dekhiye dariye mat .. mei CID se hun ... apki madat krne aaya hun .. PR apko bhi Hume Sab btana hoga .. kya hua tha apke sath ? aap pani me kese giri ?"

In reply , She shrunk her body more in corner.. He looked at prakash who nodded negatively .

Abhijeet asked in low tone while moving a little towards her – Prakash , Koi identity mili inke pass ? Nam wagairah bataya?"

Prakash gazed her once and answered - nhi ... but inki kapde , yeh saree dekh kr toh lgta hei Indian hi hogi , Mauritius me Indian community kafi badi hei ..aur iski mang me sindur .. bindi .. gale me mangalsutra hei matlab shadi shuda bhi lgati hei " ...

During , Abhijeet was quite near her , ... Aap Indian hei? ...

she looked up at him ... Kahase Mumbai se ?"...

and instantly he removed the chair before her , at one side ...

As soon as , the light fell over her face , he couldn't believe his eyes , he felt unable to stand there like someone snatched the flooring from below his feet and gripped the top of the chair instantly .

a light scream escaped through his mouth with shocked expressions .

Tarika! !" ...

She jerked her head , while seeing his face ,her fear started changing into bit relaxed one , .. ABHIJEET ! "

She stumbled ,got up and ran to him , The very next moment , she hugged him tight and burst out .

he was still shocked ... Tarika ! tum yaha kese ? Wo bhi is halat me?" ... he asked while wrapping his arms around her shoulder securely.

but received no reply from the sobbing lady . suddenly , he realized her. body in his arms silenced . he fearfully separated her from him , she fell unconscious .

...

...

...

Mumbai, the City Hospital.

Daya and Acp rushed inside that specific room . A woman was sleeping on the bed under the effect of medicines and he was sitting at a stool , holding her hand lost in her face.

Daya touched his shoulder - Abhijeet! "

Abhijeet immediately wiped his tears off , and looked. at both of them - Daya ! ... Sir !

Daya - tumne phone kiya tha na?

Abhijeet looked at her motionless body - yeh Tarika ...

Daya was shocked hearing her name . as being his very good friend , he knew about his past , at one lost moment , he heard her name from his mouth .

Next half an hour , he was continuously narrating them every thing , how he received call from Prakash ? and then his meeting with her !

ACP pressed his shoulder lightly - don t worry Abhijeet ! hum tumhari dost ke liye har mumkin madat denge . par pehle use recover hone do , fir agar jarurat pade to Mauritius jakar bhi iski sari jankari nikalenge , ok.

Same time , Doctor entered in side the room .

Acp introduced him self to him .

Doctor - Acp sir , aap mere sath aiye , muze inki health ke bare me bat krni hei .

Leaving Abhijeet behind , near her . both ACP and Daya accompanied the doctor .

It was very shocking to believe on what they heard from doctor .

Doctor – patiente ko bahut buri trhase torture kiya gya hei , unhe mara - pita hei aur who bhi kayi bar . itna hi nhi unhe mentally bhi harass kiya jata rha hoga , jiska natija hei ki , unki mansik tour pe kafi weak ho gyi hei , "

ACCp and Daya exchanged worried glance .

Doctor continued - apko unhe kafi samhalna pdega , unhe koi stress na ho iska khyal rakhiyega .

Daya thik hei Doctor sab ."

...

...they returned to him and conveyed what they heard from doctor.

Acp - Abhijeet ! yaha hospital me tarika ka khyal rkha ja rha hei par uske thik hone ke bad kya?"

He looked up at him with questioning glance .

Daya - Abhijeet ! sir ka kehna hei ki yahase nikalne ke bad Tarika ko kaha bhejenge ? ... uske kisi rishtedar ke bare me hum nhi jante ."

Abhijeet - tarika ko mein apne ghar le jaunga , mein rakhunga uska khyal .

Daya par?

But ACp signaled him not to say anything further .

Acp placed his hand over his head thik hei , jese tum chaho .

After spending some time , the other two walked off .

Abhijeet sat beside her and took her hand in his hand - meine toh tumhe bhulkr age badhne ki puri koshish ki thi fir kiyun meri life me wapas aa gyi , woh bhi iss trha . ... unknowingly , a drop escaped from his eyes .

,...

...

Flash back ends .

...

Abhijeet - Itna asan nhi tha use wapas life me lana .

Daya - but you did it.

Abhijeet - han , magar aaj bhi kuch sawalo ke jawab milne baki hei ,"

...

...

Abhijeet ? ... sudden call heard from the entrance of the bureau, he glanced and smile crept over his lips seeing her standing there with quite hesitation .

Tarika ! tum aur yaha? ... he immediately moved closer .he noticed excitement on her face .

Grasping his hands she said ... Abhijeet ! ... muze job mil gyi .

Really ?" ... he asked .

Han ... she nodded flashing a big smile .

wow ! that s great ! ... he was very happy after hearing this news from her .

Finally , a silver lining was visible , the dark clouds began to clear .

...

...

* * *

End of the chap.

Thanks to all my reviewers .

Swinka , jasleen 57 , Ssssshhhhhhhh , sakshi ,

Gudi abhirika fan , xxx , AAAAAA , aditi ,

Dips , Abhirika mylove , Shubhangi s Abhi , Rachna ,

Kavi , abhisanchi , mahi , Abhirikajann,

Doly , Kamikaze Black , Tropicallight , Abhijane,

Km fan , Guest06 , arooj , A . S . Anjaana ,

Sakshi , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , guest ,

Thank you all of you , tc .

...

MAHI of course , yeh bhi koi puchne ki bat hei kya ? we are friends , dear . mere bareme jan na hie? ... : ... mei tenth standard me hun , INDIA , Maharashtra se hun . tum kya krti ho? btw , fb means feed back / apke precious reviews .

A/ N - friends , MBH last chap is coming soon .n i ll try to updt this fic . regularly after that .plz , cooprate :)

Plz , review on this chap. I am waiting .

Hasta la Vista .

It s me MEGHANA.


	4. Chapter 4

hi, friends.

let's start .

* * *

chap 4

 **Abhijeet! ... bas noukari hi mili hei , itni chootisi bat ke liye celebration? "** ... Tarika reluctantly turned his offer down .

Late in the evening , She was working in kitchen and Abhijeet while helping her ,asked for a celebration .

Abhijeet **"chotisi bat? ... Tarika ! it s a huge achievement , you have got your first job aur tum chotisi bat keh rhi ho? "**

Tarika still was not convinced **\- par Abhijeet.."**

 **I said no!" ...** he instantly cut her .. **. muze yeh celebration krni hei !** "... tarika nodded seeing him delighted like this .

Abhijeet held her hand - **" Tarika ! ek bar job me ulaz jaogi toh fir tumhe mere liye kaha waqt milnewala hei? "**

Tarika - **Abhi! Yeh kya bol rhe ho? Tumhare liye time kese nhi milaga? Tumhari mere life me kisi bhi dusri chise se jyada ehmiyat hei , tum mere liye sabkuch ho! Duniya ka har rishta ab tumse hi hei , "**

He sensed her trembling voice , internally , he cursed himself to reminisced about her bitter past .

Abhijeet just pressed her hand softly .

Abhijeet - **Tarika ! kya mere liye tum who sab bhul nhi sakti ? plz ."**

Tarika smiled in return ,

since , these few spent years with him , he never was so excited in fact was much calculative while expressing his any feelings too ! ...today , what she saw was a very rare side of his personality and she didn t want to spoil his happiness.

Tarika put forth her condition - **thik hei. Par yeh treat meri taraf se hogi , ok ."**

Abhijeet flashed his teeth - **yes my lady! Fir kal sham ko , tumhare work place se nikalne ke bad ? .. ok ! I will call you !**

Tarika - **done ! ... Ab dinner krna hein yah kal ki treat tk rukna hei."**

Abhijeet **ha n , chalo .** ... saying so , he went out side . glaring his back figure

Tarika - **tumne mere liye who sab kiya hei jo mere khoon ke rishtone nhi kiya ."**

 **...**

...

Flash back ...

The day , when Abhijeet brought her from the ship and admitted in hospital .

After getting done with all the formalities , he was sitting near her unconscious figure . during all these days , he consoled his heart with the thinking that she must be very happy after marrying to a millionaire but destiny played such a cruel game with her . and now she was here in front of him , in this condition ! ... unknowingly , he smiled despondently .

The day passed and she was brought back in her senses . Doctor was satisfied with her healths fast recovery .

...

 **Abhijeet ! tumhe meri wajhse bahut taklif ho rhi hei na ? "** ... she was quite renitent when found him attending her for every small need .

Abhijeet - **taklif kesi? ... tumhare liye mei itna nhi kr sakta?"**

Tarika smiled - **" who bat nhi hein , Abhijeet ! ... plz iss number pr call krke mere chachaji ko khabar kr doge ki mein yaha hun . who aa jayenge toh tum bhi meri tarafse free ho jaoge . "**

He really wanted to say that you are not burden for me in any way ! But instead of a word , He took the number .. **" thik hei , mei unhe call kr dunga , par tum ab rest kro . "**

...

That phone call forced him to believe the other side of human nature ?

 _Use bol do , yaha kisi aur ke reham pe jine se achha hei ki apne pati ke pass wapas chali jaye , ... her uncle was a conservative ._

 _Par who bahut buri halat me hein , shayad uske sath janwaro jesa suluk kiya gya hei ! .. kya Aap iske bare me kuch jante hein? ... Abhijeet asked suspiciously._

 _Suddenly , the voice from other side sounded harsh , ... " Dekhiye , mein kuch nhi janta !... mein ek gareeb admi hun , use apne pass rkhna mere liye namumkin hein ... her uncle pulled back his hands and cut the call._

 _Abhijeet looked at the blank mobile screen ise jarur kuch pta hein jo yeh chupa rha hein , par kya? "_

...

...

He didn t say anything to Tarika and when ACP sir asked him , what arrangement had he done for her after getting discharged ?

He remained firm on his decision , **tarika ko mein apne ghar le jaunga , mein rakhunga uska khyal .**

...

The later night , she was sleeping calmly , being reckless , he was talking with Daya on phone .

Daya - **Abhijeet ! tum akele uska khyal kese rkh paoge ? uske rishtedar honge , unhe bula lo .**

Abhijeet narrated him the conversation he had with her uncle ,

Abhijeet **\- ab tum batao ,daya ! unke is jawab ke bad muze aur kya krna chahiye tha ? jb uske apne hi uska sath nhi de rhe hein toh mein use kiske bharose chdo deta ?**

Daya **I can understand , Abhijeet . jesa tum sahi samzo . ek bat kahu ? .. . yeh chacha muze kuch tedhi chis lg rha hei .**

ABhijeet - **han muze bhi uspr shak hei , jarur kuch chupa rha hei . par use badme dekh lenge , abhi muze Tarika ki health pe dhyan dena hein .**

He switched off the phone and remained gazing out side the window .

A tear slipped down her cheek from her closed eyes . But the sharp minded officer had his sixth sense alert too. He turned back and looked at her sleeping figure .

He came and sat beside her , ... **TARIKA? ...**

his soft call broke all the barricades raised by society , between them . she opened her eyes and pulling her upper body up , hugged him .

He didn t try to stop her from crying , he just stayed there ruffling her hair gently , he wanted her to flush all her pain out that was given by her people . slowly , cry changed into sob and then into a long silence .

Tarika separated her self from him - **Abhijeet ! tumhe jan na hei na ki mere sath kya hua hei ? mere badan pr yeh jakhmoke nishan kese aye ?**

He didn t respond in words but his eyes expressed his every feeling and he felt dumb found when heard her ,

Tarika - **SAMRAT ! insan nhi haiwan tha .**

ABhijeet quickly reacted - **THA ? ...** **Tarika !**

...

...

 **...**

 **Tarika ! ...** she heard him calling her but why was his voice coming from far away distance ?

Tarika !

...

 **Tarika ! kya hua ? kaha ho tum ? ... dekho mene plates bhi lga di , chalo jaldi aao ! .**.. she heard him calling from dining table .

 **Oh ! mein firse apne khyalo me kho gyi thi shayad** , .. she murmured to herself .

Tarika picked up the veggies bowl and rushed out side ... **han , aa rhi hun .**

...

...

next morning ,

when her eyes opened hearing alarm buzz , she extended her hand to dismiss it and touched to a soft thing .

Tarika turned her head to see - **Rose !**

she found a paper piece beneath it , with a sweet smile she picked the rose by one hand and paper by other .

her eyes sparkled when unfolded the paper.

 _ **Good Morning Tarika !**_

 _ **A ROSE FOR A ROSE!**_

 _ **sorry , aaj bureau ke liye jaldi nikalna pda , jb tumhe bye bolne aya toh dekha tum bde sukoonse so rhi thi , aur wese bhi tumhe aaj der se Jana hei , tumhe disturb krne ko dil nhi mana , isliye messge chodke ja rha hun .**_

 _ **All the best for your first day of job !**_

 _ **shamko milte hei.**_

 _ **Abhijeet .**_

...

she remained starring that handwriting for some time then after folding it , she kept it carefully at the side table. unknowingly , she brushed the rose on both her cheeks. its petals delicate feel was a sooth . her lips curled up a little.

suddenly, her expressions changed , her eyes over casted with sadness. she once fondled it with the tips of her fingers and placed it on his letter.

Tarika **\- yeh galat hei , mei yeh sab kya soch rhi hun ? Abhijeet ne meri kitni madat ki hei , aur mei uske bare me ese ?** ... and she closed her eyes tight .

...

...

The day went very casual like meeting with her new boss , then confronting her collogues , learning some new professional skills . she was very happy because she was appointed as trainee artist in sketching department for a month.

...,

...

The same evening ,

he checked his wrist watch once again , yeah , it was showing the right time ! then he gazed the long, crowded, sandy pathway leading from entrance to the sea shore. an unknown excitement gathered in his heart .

Abhijeet - **yeh Tarika ko itni der kyon ho gyi ? Achha bhala use pick krne ja rha tha toh mana kr diya , khudse aungi boli . par ab tk nhi ayi ...** he was visibly tensed .

And saw her familiar face approaching him finding way through the crowd . smile over her face was infectious , his lips too curled up . he forwarded himself to escort her .

and she was before him.

 **Hi !** ... she said waving her hand before his eyes who was lost somewhere .

...

...

Flashback ..

 **Abhijeet ! yeh sab kya hei ?** ... she was surprised when saw few shoppers landing over the couch beside her and he was standing with a big smile in front of her .

Shrugging Abhijeet moved towards his room to change - **khud hi dekh lo!**

She opened every shopper and found some designer , modern dresses spread before her eyes .

She was still admiring them and he came back .

Abhijeet came to the couch - **achhe lge?**

Tarika looked up at him - **bahot achhe hei , kiske liye laye ho?**

Abhijeet stood before her - **of course tumhare liye . aur kiske launga?**

 **What?** ... het eyes widened with amazement **... yeh dresses mere liye? Abhijeet ! ... nhi na please . tum jante ho na , I am comfortable in saree ...**

Abhijeet took one red short kurta in his hands and came near - **han thik hei na , par sath me kuch aur dresses bhi toh chahiye na? ... ab tum fashion designer bn ne wali ho , toh thoda make over toh banta hei na? ...** he placed it on her shoulder .

 **Make over ? .. mera? ...** she asked while looking at the dress and then him .

Abhijeet smiled **\- han , mei chahta hun ki tum ab har trha se nayi shuruwat kro .**

Tarika held the dress by her hands - **par kya tumhe sachem lgta hein ki mein yeh kar paungi?**

Abhijeet signaled her to see behind her **han ! .. kiyun nhi .**

When she turned back , she could see a girl holding a red kurti starring at her with hopeful eyes through the mirror , slowly her lips curled up .

Flash back ends .

 **...**

...

Now looking at he was lost in her beauty .

 **Hi ! you look gorgeous !** ... comment came . she simply lowered her head realizing his gaze over her.

she looked beautiful in a multicolor , long , frilled skirt , sleeveless white top and a colorful scarf wrapped around her neck a Zola. purse was clinging at her right shoulder.

 **no ! seriously , tum aaj ekdm different lg rhi ho ! ... Beautiful !**

he was not ready to stop , she looked up in his eyes , his crystal clear alive eyes had pure praising for her in them .

Tarika - **thank you .**

Abhijeet - **bolo, kya khayenge ?**

 **Jo tum kaho !** ... she replied.

Abhijeet - **thik hei , fir gol gappe se start krte hei .**... he begun walking towards the eateries .

 **Gol gappe ? ... Abhijeet ! ... ho kya gya hei tumhe ? ... kalse kitna bdle hue ho !** ... Tarika was surprised .

they sat on the wooden bench kept in front of a stall.

Abhijeet **\- nhi toh , muze kuch nhi hua hein .**

 **janti ho ? aaj mei bahot khush hun . aaj muze tum'me woh pehle wali Tarika nazar ane lgi hei jise kbhi khudpr bharosa hua krta tha . joh khulke jina janti thi . jo inn dino kahi kho gyi thi .**

Tarika **\- mein toh apna existence hi bhul chuki thi , par tumne har nhi mani aur muze firse jina sikha diya . hank you ! thank you so much ! ..**. she took his hand in her hands.

...

He patted her hand ... **lo , humari farmaish aa gyi ...** the stall owner was approaching with two plates to them .

That evening was one of the memorable evenings she spent with him .

...

...

...

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

How did you find it?

Thnks to all those who read n liked last chap.

...

Km fan - thnks dear.

Crazy for abhirika nd sachvi - thnks dear.

Friend - arranged marriage me ladke ese hi milte hei kya ? .yeh toh muze bhi nhi maloom , m underage for dat issue , , thnks dear.

Mahi - wow ! engineering ? must b having hectic schedule know? Hope tumhare exams achhe chal rhe honge ? ... Don t worry , every thing will get revealed soon , thnks dear.

Arooj - thnk dear.

ABHIRIKA JAI - thnks dear.

Guest – thnks dear.

Mira - thnks dear.

Xxx - thnks dear.

Aditi - yah lets hope jaldi sab normal ho jayega. Thnks dear.

Guddi abhirika fan- thnks dear.

Shubhangi s Abhi - ji han wo toh hei , thnks dear.

Kavi - thnks dear.

Jasleen 57 - thnks dear.

Deepthi- thnks a lot dear.

Guest - thnks dear.

Tropicallight - thnks dear.

A. S. Anjaana - yes he is lovely n adorable too, thnk s dear.

Guest - thnks dear.

Abhirika mylove – yes she s cmg back in her normal life wid abhijeet s help, thnks dear.

Dolly - thnks dear.

Kamikaze Black - hey , m not Bachhi ((( dhire dhire every thing will be unfolded , thnks dear.

Guest - thnks dear.

Ssssshhhhhh - thnks dear.

Sariya - sorry , iss bar bhi chota chap . hi de payi , thnks dear.

Mystic Morning- did u get ur ans ? thnks dear..

...

Friends , my one more drabble is posted in KK s ABHRIKA drabbles collection ,- _**Barish aur *****_ its written in complete **HINDI** , I have put much efforts while writing it , kindly have a look . jinhone pehle hi padhi hei unka dil se SHUKRIYA .

...

Plz ,review here too.

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi friends , first of all , a veryyy big sorry to u all for this little late update .

School going girl hun , last weekend ko pta chala . school has declared a surprise test series for this ongoing week , so my mother left me with no choice dan to vanish from FF during these days . bt now m free n back here .

From now onwards u will get regular updates . lets start .

...

* * *

Chap5

...

It was 2 -3 months passed Tarika joined famous designer Bipin's fashion house " MAUVE"

Tarika was very happy with her new life . finally her dream came true . today she is an independent and much confident girl . with every single chance she grabbed , she tried to convey her acknowledgement to him .

...

that sunny fresh morning ,

 **Tarika ! kitna khilaogi ? ... bas ho gya .** ... he said refusing to accept the next aaloo paratha , she was going to keep in his plate .

 **jyada kaha khe rhe ho tum? ... panchwa hi toh hei na? ... lo !** ... she insisted while keeping the paratha in his plate .

 **arey yarr itna khaunga to mota ho jaunga ! ...** he complained .

 **nhi honewale ho mote , jese ho wese hi fit n handsome rahoge , samze ?** ... she replied cheerfully .

 **tumhe mein handsome lagta hun ?** ... he asked gazing her purposely .

 **han , kisika bhi dil jeet loge tum ! ...** she was carefree while replying .

 **kisika bhi?** ... he wanted to reassure .

 **han Abhijeet ! ... chalo ab kha** lo ... she cut the paratha, taking a bite in her hand , she offered it to him .

 **toh ab tk tumhara dil kiyun nhi jeet paya mein ?** ... first time he opened his heart to her . Tarika's hand remained in air before his mouth , his eyes had that familiar urge which she always felt unable to face .

He held her wrist softly and ate the bite , her hand went down slowly followed by a inaudible whisper , ... **yeh dil ab tumhare kabil nhi rha , shayad isliye** .

A silence prevailed in the room ... Abhijeet placed his hand on her hand ,

Tarika forced a fake smile and removed her hand gently from his grip - **jaldi** **breakfast kr lo ,** **tumhe bureau ke liye der ho rhi hei .**

Immediately , she headed towards kitchen , Abhijeet closed his eyes with a sad smile .

...

...

in fashion house ,

 **hey Tarika ! got the news ? ...** she was busy with one sketch and heard her colleague calling her .

 **news? ... nope ! ... don** **'** **t have any idea . Richa ! what** **'** **s that? ...** she asked Richa who had just returned from cabin of boss , Richa settled on her chair , while Tarika again resumed to her unfinished work .

Richa **\- Arey , our fashion house has got a new boss now !**

Tarika didn't change her gesture - **boss? ... how ? ... and who?**

Richa – **Humare fashion house ke owner , Mr. Bipin Malhotra , unhone ek new foreign firm ke sath tie up kar liya hein , 50 -50 partnership ! you know? ...**

Tarika found the matter interesting now **\- konsi firm hein ?**

Richa - **suna hein , Koi MAURITIUS ki firm hein . news broke that they are going to invest a huge amount in our fashion house .**

Tarika realized a weird curiosity in her own voice after hearing that name **\- MAURITIUS?**

Richa replied while remembering – **han , owner ka name hein ...** ( she stressed her memory ) **... some one Mr . Singhaniya ! ... yah right , Mr. Singhaniya only. ..** and she snapped .

Tarika didn't realize when did her grip loosen and The pencil from her hand slipped down .

Tarika - **Mr. Singhaniya ? ...** her eyes remained wide open with lips shut tight . unknowingly , her teeth rooted in her lower lips .

she felt a cold shiver ran down her spine , her heart began to throb wildly . she could felt a trickle of sweat coming down behind her ears .

Richa - **Tarika ? kya hua? ...** Tarika looked at her , she could see her , saying some thing to her but her words were not reaching her ears ...

 **Tarika ! ...**

call heard from some where very long ... and her mind began gathering the traces of her past ...

...

...

...

 **SHRADHHA ! ...**

...

...

 **...**

 **SHRADHHA ! ...**

...

...

 **Muze wo bula rhe hein ! I have to go ! other wise ?** ... her heart began to pull her in that bungalow .

...

...

 **SHRADHHA ! ... kaha ho tum? ... mein kabse bula rha hun ? ...** his irritation blurted out as soon as she reached out side the house .

 **Ji , ayi.** ... her trembling reply brought smile on his lips .

Samrat with a big smile on his lips , was standing resting his back to a brand new silver sports car .

 **Shradhha darling !** ... samrat opened his arms to her signling to come closer . .

.

. when she reached close him , Samrat whirled her lifting her in his arms .

 **Samrat ! ... kya hua? Niche utariye muze , please ...** forcing a wide smile , she kept both her hands on his shoulders ,

It had been a complete year being with him then , till now , she too learnt to find her share of happiness in his one . It was quite rare to see him happy like this !

 **aaj mein bahut jyada khush hun ... finally my dream came true ; 2 din pehle hi humne yeh car li aur aaj ? ... aaj mene meri life ki sabse badi deal sign ki hein . and he hugged her . Ab muzeme aur success ke bich me koi rukawat nhi ayegi , ab duniya dekhegi , Samrat Singhaniya kya chis hein?** ... She was silently witnessing his celebration .

 **chalo , let's celebrate ! ... hum long drive per jate hein ! ...** he offered .

 **iss waqt ? Samrat , abhi 9 bjne ko hein , chaliye pehle dinner kr lijiye fir ...** she tried to denybut he was not in a mood to listen anything and she was dragged inside the car .

the engine roared and she grasped the edge of the window of her side as the car sped off with zoom .

 **please thoda dhire chalaiye** ... she pleaded closing her eyes in fear .

he laughed in reply and sped up the car again . it was now competing with the wind 's speed .

After they reached at the lonely highway , he converted the car in open hood mode and the wind gushed in deliberately .

she was unable to open eyes , wild wind messed her hair up , her pallu was swaying outside upwards .

they covered quite much distance at highway , he was enjoying the drive while she didn't loosen her grip at side window . after covering some distance , A red car came from behind speedily , it grazed their car and drove away .

she forgot to blink her eye lashes when sensed a jerk and their car climbed down the lane on of a sudden.

 **hey ! ...** samrat yelled while controlling the wheel , a red car passed by them sideswiping their car harshly . a loud scream escaped out her mouth frantically.

he looked beside at passenger seat , where she crouched towards him with frantic expressions.

 **you Bast**** ! I said stop , you wait ...** his tongue was showering slangs and hands went on gears controls , changing it aggressively on top most gear in a sudden he sped it up to chase the next car .

 **Inki toh ! ... hey ! stop !**... he made some aggressive gestures and she could see the result .

The car was flying in air like anything .

 **Samrat ! ... Please , dhire chal** ... she gulped her next words quickly when received his annoyed glance .

 **Chup baitho ;** ... he growled and fixed his gaze on the next running car .

the next car had two occupants , the one on passenger seat had a bottle of alcohol in his hands and they were frequently laughing on cutting some dirty jokes .

Samrat brought his car parallel to them , ... **hey you ! ... what the hell was that ?**

The two looked at him and then their eyes ran over her who was beside him . she literally shivered receiving that penetrating gaze . a whistle heard followed by a comment .

...

 **wooo a sexy babe !** a comment passed bringing an anxiety on his face . he accelerate the engine ... **wroom ... wroom** ! that caused their car to go little further.

 **is he challenging ?** ... driver questioned checking beside , respond came in nod followed by roar of laughter from both the occupants of the other car .

coming sideways , the. driver shouted , ... **come. on buddy , let's race .**

Samrat laughed , in his life , he never let down any ones challenge .

in a fraction of second , both the vehicles madly gushed ahead like a bullet . she was helplessly watching him , the same cruel sneering smile.

 **woohoo!** ... their shout ran him crazy .

 **samrat ! unhone sharab pi rakhi hein , please un par dhyan mat dijiye** . ... her pleading went over deaf ears .

a winning smile crept on his face when his car crossed the other car , while leaping on a huge flyover he again sped up recklessly . her heart came in her mouth when noticed a vast black ocean at both sides with roaring long tides .

the shout seemed to became weak , had they lost their target or gave up ? A glimpse of thought peeped in his mind and it took only few seconds to look over the shoulder for him and ...

 **samrat age dekhiye !** her shrill tore his eardrums and next few moments witnessed a horrified incidence.

distraction for fraction of a second resulted in loosing control over the wheel and their car barged in the guardrails at drivers side . he slammed on the brakes to avoid plowing into guardrails but the over speeding rendered into skidding of wheels and it rolled over from drivers side . samrat tried hard to get back in control , but ...

 **Shradhha !** ... he yelled when found her whiplashing in air . she was thrown out side the car and plunged into that thick darkness ... but where ? ... his eyes didn't get chance to trace her in that darkness . he was whirling the driving wheel crazily to control it , the steel rim of both the wheels of drivers side skidded uncontrollably on the road , friction resulted in flying of sparks and his horrified scream echoed the skies when noticed the front bonnet crashing with the guardrails .

the another car came and ceased rashly some meters away from the spot , before any of them could get out of the car ,

 **oh Jesus ! ...**

 **BANG** ... the car crashed in rails and resulted in conflagration , the very next moment , it shattered in many pieces of raging firry metals all around in air . A male human shriek blew off in the another blasting sound arrived .

The same time ,

at the other side of flyover , any one could barely have noticed it - one piece rushing towards the bottom side of railings and hitting at the face of a human figure who was dangling there, effortlessly fighting for her life . her grip loosen after bearing the brunt and after few seconds there heard a splash sound in water below her .

water drowned her body and she came up at the surface within few moments some how , her blurry vision captured that raging fire up , her lips trembled **... Samra ...** again water pulled her down to the bottom , she tried hard to move against it and came up at the surface again . it happened 2 -3 times repeatedly and then her organs were ready to give up when her hand touched something very hard like a log floating on water , she grasped it tightly and pulled her body up

on it , but before she could put more efforts her consciousness surrendered her in that deep soothing darkness.

...

...

...

 **Tarika ! ... lights kiyun nhi on kiye ? aur tum itne andhere me kiyun baithi ho? .**.. her eyes dazzled by a sudden flash of light .

 **Annn .**.. she was completely blank when looked up at him .

 **God!** ... he rushed to her and sat beside her . gripping her both shoulders he shook her .

 **Tarika? ... kya hua ? ... hmm ... bolo ! ... kya hua ?** ... his fear was peeping in his voice .

 **WO wapas aa gya ! ...** she uttered fixing her eyes at an unknown point at the opposite wall.

 **kon ?... kon wapas aya?** ... he cupped her face and asked softly.

she signled some where in unknown direction. ... **WO ! Samrat aa gya . Ab wo le jayega muze ...** **ab wo muze zinda nhi chodega ...**

Abhijeet forced her to look at him ... **Tarika! koi bhi tumhe tumhari marji ke khilaf kahi nhi le ja sakta hei .**

 **Aur rhi Samrat ki bat , toh wo kese wapas aa sakta hei ? wo toh uss car accident me mar chuka hei ... tumhe yad hei na?**

she nodded in dilemma with clear quaere in her eyes .

Abhijeet brought his face close to hers ... **Tarika ! muze batao kya hua ?**

the information he could gather from all her indefinite , incomplete sentences was terminating at **the arrival of her new boss named Singhaniya from Mauritius** . Abhijeet sighed internally.

Abhijeet again tried to convince her - **Samrat ab kbhi wapas nhi aa payega . he is no more now . OK .**

Tarika - **agar wo nhi mara hoga toh ?**

Abhijeet - **toh ? ... yeh kese possible hei ? tum janti ho na uss accident ki investigation karne ke liye mei khud ACP sir ki special permission lekar Mauritius gya tha . waha ki local police ko uski jali hui body mili thi . he has reduced to ashes now .**

 **wo ab kbhi nhi ayega , did you get me ?**

his raised voice and confident words assured her like every time . the overshadowed eyes started dripping .

Abhijeet - **Hey .**.. and he pulled her in his arms protective shell. she too hugged him back .

two souls searched for their happiness in each others arm for quite long time.

he had rested his chin over her head and hands wrapped around her shoulders . while her face was buried in his chest , listening rhythmic throbbing of his heart she relaxed with closed eyes.

they separated little but their faces were still very close to each other . he leaned down and she lifted her face .

forgetting the surroundings , his warm lips gently rested over her lips . that feel of being complete was indescribable .

suddenly , she pulled herself away from him , her eyes broadened with palm on her mouth .

he too opened his eyes in quite disbelief ... **Tarika !** ... he tried to say something .

Tarika lowered her head to hide her tears - **nhi mei tumhari zindagi nhi barbad kr sakti .**

 **yeh galat hei , I ... I m not the one for you , sorry ...**

 **Tarika ! please , ruko .** ... but his words collided with the door closed behind her .

...

* * *

Oops chap. Ended .

Hope kuch bate clear hui hei ?

Did u like it?

Thnks to every one who is liking this fic.

...

Crazy for duo love abhirika - woo , so u r in ! welcome dear . frankly speaking I love wen u ask for new chap jaldi , toh bich bichme muze dhakka dene ka kam krte jana , tc.

AAAAAA - thnks dear for lovely support ..

Shubhangi s Abhi - thnks dear for lovely support ..

Deepthi - thnks dear for lovely support ..

Km fan - thnks dear for lovely support ..

Mahi - second rew, second reply hey sab reveal hoga , have patience . sabr ka fal meetha hota hei.

Abhijane - thnks dear for lovely support ..

Mr. Bindas - thnks dear for lovely support ..

Guest - thnks dear for lovely support ..

Xx - thnks dear for lovely support ..

Aditi - thnks dear for lovely support .

ABHIRIKA JAI - thnks dear for lovely support .

Guddi abhirika fan - han ji abhijeet propose bhi krega , thnks dear for lovely support .

Crazy for abhirika nd sachvi - thnks dear for lovely support .

A .S. Anjaana - thnks dear for lovely support .

Arooj - thnks dear for lovely support .

Sariya - so how was dive in Tarika s past ? thnks dear for lovely support .

Kavi - thnks dear for lovely support .

Guest - thnks dear for lovely support .

Kamikaze Black - BACHI ? ... thnk you DADIMA JI ! I would love if being a experienced abhirika writer , u pick out some flaws from d my write ups . help me improve my writing ,plz.

Mystic Morning . - ooo ! u know wen I read ur review , my mouth was like this O , itne sare questions ? . must say , u read each chap. Very keenly , sabse pehle very very thnk u ji ! hey , muze Aap krke mat bulaiye . call me by tum . first I thought to PM u d summery to answer all those Questions haunting u . bt den thought to become selfish .. yarr, aapko sab pta chalne ke bad agar mene bad me itni sweet reviews ko miss kr diya toh? How can I bear such a huge loss? So apki har query ka ans milega , bt as u said it , dhire dhire . waiting 4 ur lovely review. tc.

Love duo nd crazy for abhirika - yes dear , she thinks so ! d situations forced her to think dat way. Bt don t worry sab thik ho jayega . thnks dear.

...

Don t forget to review here too.

I am waiting for them eagerly .

Hasta La Vista.

Its me MEGHANA.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi friends , lets start .

...

* * *

Chap6

...

...

For next 3 – 4 days , none of them talk more than the regular conversation . she really felt like a betrayer whenever came facing him . his gloomy face conveyed everything.

In bureau ,

" **Abhijeet ! Mauritius police se Jason ka phone tha tumhare liye ."...** as soon as , Abhijeet entered inside the bureau , he received the message .

Abhijeet stopped – " **Jason ka ?** "

Daya – " **tumne shayad use do din pehle call kiya tha ."**

Abhijeet – " **oh han! Kuch kaha usne ."**

Daya – " **nhi . jaldi me tha , tumse kal bat karega .** "

" **Yah , ok !** " ... Abhijeet begun to remove his mobile from his coat's pocket .

" **Abhijeet !** " ... Daya came near him .

" **han ... kya hua Daya ?"** ... he replied searching Jason's number in his phone list .

Daya - " **thik ho na ?** "

" **muze kya hona hei ? ... see I am fit and fine ! and handsome as always !** " ... he forced a fake smile recalling her words .

" **Hmm ! ... han wo toh dikh rha hei !** " ... Daya wished , he would open his heart before him but he knew his friend well.

...

Daya asked narrowing his brows – " **tumne Jason ko bureau ki land line pr call krne ko kiyun kaha?"**

Abhijeet looked down - " **Tarika ko pta na chale isliye ."**

Daya - " T **arika ? kya hua ?** "

Abhijeet could see concern in his curious eyes , so dropped his idea of calling Jason back the same moment .

Daya further asked keeping his hand over Abhijeet's shoulder - " **Abhijeet ! is there anything serious? "**

Abhijeet inhaled a deep sigh **\- " han , Actually ..."**

and he began narrating him the incidence happened 3 days before with Tarika .

Daya - " **oh toh yeh bat hei? Is liye tum Mauritius phone krke Jason se reconfirm krna chahte ho ki kahi woh sach me zinda toh nahi? "**

Abhijeet looked at him quite shocking !

how this man knows him so well ?

how did he exactly get what is in his mind?

How can he deny that his confidence level really vacillated when saw her shattered like that?

...

Daya was keenly watching his expressions , Abhijeet averted his fixed gaze and continued .

Abhijeet **\- " Daya ! sachhayi kya hei tumhe bhi pta hei na? "**

Daya asked in the same light but firm tone - " **matlab kya hei tumhara ? "**

Abhijeet - " **kya tumhe yad nhi ? jb mei Mauritius gya toh waha se kis news ke sath wapas aya tha ? "**

Daya - " **Abhijeet ?"**

Abhijeet continued – " **Tarika se jhoot bolne se sachhayi se muh moda nhi ja sakta na? mene use tasalli de di ki Samrat mar chuka hei aur usne muz pr aankh band krke vishwas bhi kr liya par sach toh kuch alag hi tha na?** " ( he smiled sadly ) ...

" **Mauritius police ko har mumkin koshish ke bawjud yeh pta nhi chala ki woh jali hui lash kiski hei ? " ...** he paused in uncertainty .

" **car accident ke waqt waha pr samrat ke alawa ek aur admi buri trha jakhmi halat me mila tha , jiski badme hospital me mout hui , par mrnese phle usne bataya ki uske sath uska ek dost bhi tha jo lapta hei "**... his disappointed voice raised suddenly .

" **Daya ! local police ko crime scene pr sirf ek puri trha jali hui lash mili thi , jise identify krna bilkul namumkin tha , Samrat iss duniya me akela tha , uska koi bhi rishtedar nhi hei , is wajh se DNA report tk match nhi kr paye aur wo tisra admi ? ... kon tha ? kahase aya tha ? koi jankari nhi . woh toh jese hawa me gayab ho gya .**

 **Sari investigation ke bad , dusra koi gawah na milne pr case file close kar di gyi par iss sawal ke sath , ki akhir kiski lash thi woh ? Samrat ki ? yah uss unknown person ki ? ..."**

Daya could feel helplessness in his friend's voice .

Daya - " **magar Abhijeet ! Agar samrat ko wapas ana hota toh woh kabka aa chuka hota , Ab toh teen saal bit chuke hei uss wardat ko . tumhe nhi lagta ki iss bat ko lekar tum kuch jyada hi soch rahe ho ?"**

Abhijeet smiled sadly - " **mei nhi soch rha , pr halat muze sochne pr majboor kr rhe hei.**

 **Tarika ko haste hue dekhta hun toh lagta he ki sab thik ho rha hei , par achanak jb esa kuch hota hei aur wo yun saham jati hei toh darta hun ki woh firse depression me na chali jaye , but I guess , shayad tum sahi ho!"**

Daya squeezed his shoulder lightly – " **shayad nhi , mere bhai ; cent percent sahi hun .**

 **Achha ab yeh sab chod aur meri bat man ! "**

Abhijeet – " **kya?"**

Daya - " **tum aaj use dinner pr le jao . dono ka mood thik ho jayega ."**

Abhijeet had a spark of hope in his eyes – " **Dinner ?"** ( and suddenly that spark went off ) ..." **par wo nhi manegi ."**

 **Daya – " yar , use puch toh le , khud hi kiyun decide kr rha hei ? "**

Abhijeet – " **thik hei use phone krta hun ."**

Daya showed him thumb **– " yeh hui na bat ! ... come on, go for it ."**

...

After making up mind for all her possible replies , he called her .

Ringing sound of her phone disturbed her , her lips curled up a with surprise seeing his name on screen .

" **Hi Abhijeet !** "... her voice was little above whisper .

Abhijeet sighed hearing her normal mood – " **hello Tarika !"**

" **Han bolo , iss waqt kese phone kiya? Kuch kam tha?" ...** she asked hiding curiosity in her voice ,.

Abhijeet cleared his throat - " **hahhh... muze tumse kuch puchna tha ".**

Tarika sensed her heart throbbing quite speedily **\- " bolo !** "

Abhijeet - " **aaj mere sath dinner pr chalogi , please ."**

Tarika replied hesitantly - " **dinner ? .. hum ghar pe hi ..."**

But he cut her in middle ... " **Tarika ! please , yeh pichle kuch din tumhe kafi tension rhi aur mei chah kr bhi tumhari koi help nhi kr paya . in fact mene tumhe aur uneasy kr diya** ".. ( he remembered the incidence accidently happened between both of them )

Tarika sesnsed , she too needed a relaxing moment - " **Abhijeet ! tumne mere liye wo sab kiya jo ek achhe dost ko krna chahiye . ok ,I will come ."**

Abhijeet realized his smile widened from ear to ear - " **sach ?** "

Tarika replied surprisingly – " **Abhijeet ?"**

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly – " **shamko 7 baje ready rehna , mere ate hi hum nikalenge . ok ."**

Tarika cut the call - " **bye, Abhijeet .** "

...

Daya **\- " Jao , ACP sir se jaldi jane ke liye permission le lo , tumhe arrangements bhi toh krni hogi . "**

Abhijeet nodded and headed towards ACP's cabin .

...

...

...

the same evening .

the door bell rang , followed by opening of the door . like the insider was waiting for him impatiently , she smiled widely .

abhijeet. - " **chale ?"**

Tarika – " **coffee bna du ? fir chalte hei ."**

Abhijeet - " **not needed . come ."**

and he was about to forward his hand to her but observing a little change In her expressions , his hand steadily went up in his hair to ruffle them .

...

a long silence prevailed during the journey.

he thought to break it ... keeping his gaze fixed on road , he said , **... " you are looking gorgeous in this black saree ! "**

she turned her head right to him and asked with surprised smile - " **really ? muze lga tumne muze notice nhi kiya? "**

Abhijeet stole a glance at her - " **notice na krne ka toh sawal hi nhi . "**

and he smiled looking her . she too smiled in response .

Abhijeet mumbled – " **tumhari har choti si chis bhi mene notice ki hei , bas tum nhi samaz pati ."**

Tarika - " **kuch kaha tumne ?** "

Abhijeet - " **nhi toh ."**

...

...

...

...

After they reached in the restaurant ,

a corner table was booked for them . a light classical music was fuddling the fragrant air .

after some. time their dinner served , she was amazed when saw her favorite dishes served . her eyes had praise filled in them for him.

After many days , today they both enjoyed their dinner with little chit chat , purposely avoiding the tension between them .

Tarika asked while eating desert - " **so , aaj dinner ka plan ? ... anything special ? "**

abhijeet remained fixing his gaze at his desert bowl **\- "Special ? ... not really ."**

she smiled in reply looking elsewhere .

ABhijeet stopped fiddling with the spoon in his hand and straight peeped in her eyes - " **Tarika , muze tumse kuch kehna hei ."**

she lowered her head trying to ignore him .

" **suno tarika , muze lekr tumhare dil me kya feelings hei , . I know it** "... ( she looked at him in sudden but he stopped her by raising one hand ) ..

" **I know , tum muze sirf apna ek achha dost manti ho . nothing more "** .( her heart pinched a lot seeing him despondent . ) " **par , muze Tumhe batana hei ki you are not a mere friend for me , you are much more than that . tum meri life ka WO hissa ban chuki ho jise agar dur hone jau toh meri life me kuch nhi bachega . I ... I love you , Tarika ! "**... his voice was trembling .

she closed her eyes tight to return that tear drop from her eye lashes , suddenly realized his hands grip over her hand .

she tried to free her hand from his grip **... " nhi Abhijeet ! its not possible . I can't love you . mei tumhare pyar ke layak nhi hun , tumhe dene ke liye mere pass who pyar bhi nhi bacha hei , jiske tum hakdar ho." ..**. and she got up jerking his hand .

he didn't loosen his grip and followed her ... " **still I love you , because I need you , Tarika ! mei tumse bahot pyar krta hun aur isika saboot hei humari shadi ! "...** his gaze was fixed on the red line of sindur shining just above her forehead .

" **humari shadi ?** " ... she stopped dejectedly ... " **nhi Abhijeet ! tumne kiya hua ek samzota tha woh ! woh bhi tumhara ek ehsan hi tha muzpr ! tumne meri mang bhari , taki duniya ka muh band rhe , mere chacha jese logo ke tano se muze bachane ke liye tumne kiya hua sacrifice tha who! tumne bahot ehsan kiye hei muzpr . par mein ..."**

" **bas kro Tarika!** " ... he roughly pulled her towards him , holding her by both the shoulders he ... " **mere pyar ko ehsan yah samzote ka nam dekr gali mat do .** **meri aankho me dekho** !" ( she peeped in his ever expressing eyes ) ... " **kya dikh rha hei tumhe ? ... hamdardi ? ... ehsan ?" ...** ( she sensed a watery curtain spread before her eye balls ) ... " **6 sall pehle inme jo feelings thi who ab bhi wesehi hei , tab bhi tumse pyar krta tha aur aaj bhi krta hun . "**

he cupped her face **\- " tb lga tha ki tumhe apne ap se dur jane du toh shayd tum khush rhogi ? ... par fir tum jis halat me mili , dekh kr lga , kash ! kash pehle hi tumhe confess kr diya hota toh tumhare sath wo sab na hota .**

 **Anyways , aaj sirf is liye bol rha hun , kiyun ki dobara galti nhi krna chahta . nhi chahta ki age chalkr fir se pachtau ki tumhe bol kiyun nhi paya ? ... "**

" **Mei tumhe kisi bat ke liye force nhi kar rha hun , bas itnna hi kahunga ; agar dil me kuch hei toh bol do , mat roko khudko ! kahi esa na ho , ki jab tumhe apni feelings realize ho , mein itna dur ja chukka hounga ki chahkr bhi muze bula na sako . "**... his face was closer to her , his eyes were conveying all his feelings to her .

but her lips were sealed, although , she couldn't control her feelings , those were flowing through her eyes in the form of tears . silently , she placed both her hands on his hands and lowered them .

His hopes rolled down from his eyes on his cheeks , wiping them swiftly , he said hurt , ... " **thik hei , tumhara decision muze manjur hei . "**

She could hear those steps going away from her , her heart wanted to stop him but lips didn't support .

She glanced at his figure vanishing from gate .

...

...

...

...

After a while ,

A sudden crashing sound echoed the environment ,

 **Wham! ...**

...

A chaos heard out side .

...

...

Sensing something very dreadful happened there , she ran out side .

...

...

...

she stood frozen at her place seeing the scenario before her eyes ,

" **Abhijeet ! "...**

 **...**

Her shivering lips were unable to utter anything more than his name ...

...

...

...

* * *

Ending the chap .here .

Hope aapko yeh chap. Pasand aya ho ?

so abhirika r married ? n what about Samrat ? is he alive or ?

stay tuned to get ur questions answered .

...

The number of reviews are decreasing per chap. Is this fic . getting uninteresting ?

Kindly Convey me ur honest views .

...

Thnks to every one who reviewed for previous chap. Ur continuous support encourage me a lot , keep supporting me in future too , plz .

...

Waiting for ur precious reviews eagerly.

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA .


	7. Chapter 7

Hi lovely souls !

 **EID MUBARAK** To All my Friends :)

Enjoy your new update .

Chap 7

* * *

Tarika ran out side the restaurant , when heard a crashing sound followed by chaos .

...

As soon as she reached there , She was shocked ,

 **Abhijeet ! "** ...

The scenario before her eyes was very scary , a car arrived speedily and dashed that person walking carelessly or might be tensely in the middle of the road , within few moments , crowd gathered around him and the car .

Her feet gave up to reach the place few meters away her , and she heard some one saying ...

 **pta nhi kaha se jaldi jaldi me road pr aa gya bahut tension me tha shayad , aur yaha waha bina dekhe sidha bich road pr chalne lga , yeh toh achha hua ki car wale ne emergency brakes lagaye , warna kya ho jata pta nahi ? " ...** her tears were not ready to stop .

...

other one replied - **han , pr fir bhi woh buri trha se jakhmi hua hei ."**

...

she tried to peep in that crowd , Her eyes were searching for him eagerly , but couldn t get a single glimpse of him in that crowd , and suddenly ,

 **hatiye jara , rasta dijiye , ...**

 **Ambulance aa rhi hei ; inhe le jane ke liye . .**.. her eyes fell over that tall , tough cop making his way out from the chaos , talking to people while pressing some number in his phone in his hand .

 **police bhi ati hi hogi** **, aap log piche hatiye , please ."** ... the crowd didn t delay to obey his order and dispersed leaving car driver , that injured person and HIM there .

she realized , her ceased heart began to throb again when glanced him all right .

 **Abhijeet !"** ... her shivering call .

He was busy instructing someone on phone , instantly turned back and saw her behind him who couldn t stop to rush towards him .

 **Abhijeet ! ...** she came closer to him , getting a close look of his face , she cupped his face .

 **Tum thik ho ? ... tumhe kuch hua toh nhi ?" ...** her fear was peeping in her trembling voice .

her blurry eyes were scanning his face and the other body parts carefully , the same time her hands were busy roaming over his body , checking him .

 **Mm ... mein bahot ghabra gyi thi jb woh awaz suni ... muze lga ki tum ... tumhe ... Abhijeet ! ...** and she burst out in cry while throwing herself in his arms carelessly.

Abhijeet was surprised to see her crying **\- I am alright , tarika ! muze kuch nhi hua hei ."** unknowingly his hands wrapped around her shoulder to console her .

he was unable to understand the things happening to her , just a few minutes ago , she was bit curt and now ? this concern , or affection ?

the only thing his heart understood was she was completely scared .

and yes! ... her every touch , every word was clearly indicating , she too have the same feelings for him .

Abhijeet separated her - **yeh kam nipta lu , fir ghar chalenge . thik hei**? "

Her nodding through tears pinched his heart but the next moment , the cop resumed with his work .

...

The same night ...

In Tarika s room ...

...

Her figure laying on bed was constantly tossing and turning restlessly . her forcefully closed eyes refused to surrender before that soothing darkness.

finally giving up , she got up from the bed and came in front of dressing mirror .

she could see herself in the front mirror but her eyes had different feelings .

 **wasn t she very much familiar with these feelings ?"** ... her heart asked .

 **no !" ...** her mind was still stubborn not to admit it .

For next some moments , she played a role of silent listener of that conversation going on between her heart and mind .

...

heart - " **kya tum ab bhi yehi kahogi , ki tumhare dil me Abhijeet ke liye kuch bhi nhi?** "

Tarika gazed her image quietly , which was glaring her with smirk .

Heart **\- agar us se pyar nhi krti ho toh shamko jo kuch bhi hua woh kya tha ? uske accident ki bat soch kr hi uske liye itna kiyun dar gyi thi ? "**

Mind had no answer .

Heart smiled and continued - **socho ! agar use sach me kuch ho jata toh? "**

 **Nhi ! .. please ese mat bolo ...** her scared mind replied in a blink .

Heart laughed lightly – **dekha , sochne se hi kamp jati ho ! fir us se pyar krti ho yeh man ne se inkar kiyun ? "**

Her mind was speechless.

Heart - **Tarika ! apne atit ko bhool kar Abhijeet ka hath tham lo ! keh do use , ki tum bhi us se pyar krti ho!"**

...

...

Flash back ...

...

 **Abhijeet ! tum meri bat nhi samaz rhe ho."** ... Daya was trying his best to make him understand the fact but he was very much upset and annoyed .

It was the after math of one of the incidences , when a comment was passed by one of his neighbors regarding the woman in his house , and her so called illegal relation with him ,

 **Kya nhi samaz rha ? .. han , bol na?" ...** he replied frustrated ...

 **shadi ke bad woh haiwan uske sath itna bura sulook krta rha tab duniya ko us se kuch lena dena nhi tha . par aaj agar who apne dam pr akele jeena chahti hei toh sabko problem ho gyi ? ...**

 **tarika agar mere sath ek ghar me rehti hei toh kisi ka kya jata hei ,yarr ? " ...** he was solicitude.

Daya - **Abhijeet ! aaj ek ne bat ki , kal koi aur krega . fir parso das aur log muh kholenge , tum kis kis ka muh band krte firoge ? Apne nhi toh kamse kam Tarika ke bare me toh socho . "**

Abhijeet jerked look at him .

Daya - **tum use apne ghar pe ese rakhoge toh log bolenge hi na ki kya rishta hei tum dono ke bich?"**

Abhijeet threw a shocked gaze - **Daya ? tum bhi esa sochte ho ?"**

Daya **– Nhi Abhijeet , mein janta hun ki tumhari feelings kya hei use lekar , par Tarika ? uska kya ? woh kese face kregi sabko? "**

Abhijeet looked at him thoughtfully - **thik hei , mein kuch krta hun jis se duniya muh humesha ke liye band ho ."**... and he quickly left from there . Daya remained starring his back figure **.**

...

...

In the evening ,

...

Few CID members were gathered in a temple nearby bureau , waiting for someone .

Abhijeet came along with her .

...

Acp asked eying her who was partially hidden behind him with clear confused expressions - **ABhijeet ! sab thik toh hein ? Itni jaldi me hume yaha kiyun bulaya ? ...** "

Abhijeet went to pandit of the temple and instructed something in low tone , coming back to his team , he replied **... Sir ! sorry , apko taklif di , par meri shadi apke ashirwad bina adhuri hoti ."**

All threw a shocked glance alternately him and her .

Daya - **Abhijeet ? yeh sab kya ? iska matlab? "**

Abhijeet cut him - **Daya , duniya ka muh band krne ke liye mere pass iske achha aur koi rasta nhi tha , mein Tarika ko apni life se nikal kr saza nhi de sakta . mein is se shadi kr rha hun ! "**... he gently gripped her hand who too was shocked on his decision .

Tarika tried to free her hand from his grip **\- what ? ... nhi ; Abhijeet , tum jante bhi ho ki kya kr rhe ho ? "**

Abhijeet again held her wrist and moved before the idol of god Ganesha . standing before the idol , he picked up the garland in both hands and raised it - **han achhi trha se janta hun , I love you and want to marry you ! its that simple. "**

Her eyes juggled with the magic in his eyes , She didn t realize ,when that garland hugged her neck and when he lifted her hand , took the other garland and made her to wear it to him .

Pandit ji recited some mantras , and he leaded her to take circles around the holy fire . she went on following him .

her hallucination broke when he left her hand and filled a pinch of sindoor in her hair parting .

None of them had words to utter , but she was completely shattered .

Tarika - **Abhijeet ! yeh kiya tumne ? "**

And she ran from there susuppressing her sob.

Abhijeet was silent , he folded both his hands to all - **thanks every one . meri khushi me aap sab shamil hue , I am grateful to every one . "**

ACP came and kept his hand over his head and blessed **... khush rho ."**

...

...

After some time when he stepped in side the house , found her sitting in one corner and crying .

Abhijeet **\- Tarika ?** "

She looked up and rushed to him , holding him by collars she asked **– kiyun ? ... kiyun kiya tumne ese ? "**

Abhijeet peeped in her teary eyes and replied calmly - **tum janti ho . I love you ."**

Tarika jerked him - **no ! you don t . tum muzse pyar nhi krte ho , yeh toh bas duniya ko dikhane ke liye tha .**

 **ek bar bol toh dete , mein tumhari zindagi se chali jati ,Abhijeet . fir yeh dikhawa krne ki jarurat nhi padti tumhe . "**

Abhijeet **\- nhi Tarika ! tum galat samaz rhi ho. yeh shadi mere liye dikhawa nhi hei .**

Tarika laughed sadly **\- mein apne aap ko kabhi maf nhi kr sakti .**

 **I am sorry , Abhijeet . mere sath tumne apni zindagi bhi barbad kr li ."**

Abhijeet cupped her face - **Tarika ! meri taraf dekho , tumhari marji jane bagair mene tumse shadi kr li par tumhari izazat ke bina mein tumse koi rishta nhi banaunga , promise . we will be friends like before . "**

Tarika closed her eyes and removing his hands , she walked to her room.

...

Flash back ends .

...

...

Tarika was still before mirror , starring her image .

her internal soul said ... **bas kr ab kb tk khudse hi ladti rehegi ? ja aur bol de use ki tum bhi us se pyar krti ho . kahi sach me esa na ho ki tuze apni nadani pr pachtana pde . "**

 **...**

first time **,** she realized **,** her heart released from that unknown burden **.**

...

...

The same time ,

In Abhijeet s room .

...

Abhijeet too lied down in his bed , placing his right hand folding below his head. his vision was fixed at an unknown point on the roof .

Abhijeet. – " **Aaj mene firse Tarika ko dukhi kr diya, kiyun hota hei esa ? mei jb bhi use khushi dene jata hun woh gam me badal jati hei "**

...

flashback...

...

three years ago ,

when she was still under medical treatment seeking for her lost identity.

 **Abhijeet ! kaha ho tum ?"** ... when she suddenly woke up from her sleep under sedation and found him missing from the room . her mind occupied with the thoughts of being all alone in that world surrounded by lifeless furniture , she literally cried out for him ... **Abhijeet !**

Hearing that frightened voice , he came running in the room leaving his work in middle.

 **Tarika ! kya hua ?** "... his voice was full of concern when he sat beside her , holding her hand .

 **kaha gye the tum , Abhijeet ? muze akele chod kr kbhi mt jao , please** . ... she cuddled him like a scared kid .

 **don't worry , mein yehi hun . kahi bhi nhi jaunga "** ... he patted her head and helped her to lay down again .

 **tum so jao !'** ... she obeyed him and closed her eyes . he smiled sadly eyeing his hand in her tight grip.

his gentle patting helped her to surrendered to the. fairy of sleep .

assuring her in deep sleep , he tried to freed his hands away from her grip but remained still at his place when heard her mumbling under the effect of sedatives , **... muze chodkr kbhi mt Jana , Abhijeet , please . I ... I love you . "**

...

flash back ends .

...

Abhijeet - **tumhare liye mere dilme pyar kbhi kam hua hi nhi tha , balki uss din aur bhi badh gya .**

 **Aaj mene Jo kuch bhi kaha woh mere dilki majboori thi . par tumse koi shikwa nhi krunga . kiyun ki mein janta hun ki tum bhi muzse pyar krti ho . behoshi ke alam me hi sahi par tum qubool kr chuki ho .**

 **ab toh uss pal ka intezar hei , jb tum khud muzse izhar krogi.**

...

his sleep climbed up on her eyelids and he forgot to close his eyes .

...

next morning ,

 **Abhijeet ! kya hua ? abhi tk breakfast krne bahar kiyun nhi aye ?** ... she called out for him while entering in his room and stayed rooted in the middle when saw him still sleeping , his was sleeping on stomach with face one side , his messy hair covered his forehead and lips decorated with a cute curve. she couldn't stop herself coming close to his sleeping form and slowly her hand forwarded to him . her hand was about to touch his hair , suddenly his eyes opened and in a stance her hand pulled back .

 **Tarika tum ?** ... he asked .

 **tumhe der ho rhi thi toh dekhne chali ayi , jaldi ready hokr bahar aa jao** ... she sidestepped the further queries and rushed outside .

...

after half an hour ,

Abhijeet settled himself on a chair alongside dining table that was already ready with food .

Abhijeet - **Tarika ! jaldi aa jao , I am here."**

Her heart skipped its beat , somehow she managed to overcome her nervousness and came out and stood beside his chair blankly.

Abhijeet took an empty plate before him .

 **tum bhi baitho"** ... he said.

but receiving no response from the lady , he looked up and found her with a plate in one of her trembling hand and wiping her face frequently by other hand while gazing nowhere.

Abhijeet - **Tarika ?"**

Tarika didn't meet with his eyes - **Ann ... han ."**

he was left with surprise when she kept the empty. plate in her hand on the already present plate before him.

Abhijeet gazed her perplexed face and silently removed the another plate .

Abhijeet asked while picking butter knife - **Tarika ! please woh toast pass krna ."**

she quickly replied - **han , yeh lo. "**

Abhijeet boggled when found an apple in his plate instead of toast , he again glanced her who still was perplexed and continuously brushing her face with her saree pallu.

Abhijeet picked that apple up - **Tarika ! kya hua hei tumhe ?** "

She looked at him and apple , flashing a bewildered smile snatched that. apple from his hand , she said embarrassed - **sorry !** ... and again sat blankly .

Abhijeet - **Tea ? "**

he was lucky as this time Tarika forwarded a pair of cup and saucer to him . he too extended his hand to take it from her hand but found it weird when she didn't loose her grip over the saucer .

Abhijeet gently removed the saucer n cup from her grip and carefully kept it on the table . he again extended his hand and softly squeezed her hand that was on table .

Abhijeet - **Tarika ? kya hua ? muzse kuch kehna hei ?**

Tarika glanced him ... **Ann ! ... nnnhi ..."**

he was about to lift his hand from her ones bit disappointed , and sensed , she hurriedly grasped it by her other hand . he threw a questioning glance .

Tarika - **m. tumse kuch kehna hei , Abhijeet !**

 **han , kaho** ... his heart bumped in his chest in quite excitement but he succeeded to maintain his face calm .

Tarika again wiped her face by backside of her palm - **" Abhi ! m. bhi tumse** ... and she gulped her next words abruptly hearing that sound .

 **tring ... tring !** ... a ringing sound interrupted her .

 **Oh no ! "** ... she bit her lower lip in frustration and looked at him . he too flashed a disappointed small smile and gazed at that culprit laying at the other side of table , her phone was still ringing .

Abhijeet signaled her to pick it up.

she forced a smile and picked it .

 **Richa !"** ... she uttered checking the callers id quite loudly , just to convey him , he again smiled fake.

 **Han , Richa . bolo ...** Tarika spoke reluctantly in the mouth piece .

 **Hmm , ok ! .**.. it was the only reply for that one sided conversation which last long for not more than 2-3 minutes .

As soon as she cut the call ,... **" Muze abhi office jana hoga , Boss ne kisi wajhse pure staff ko aaj jaldi bulaya hein ,** ... she said sadly without meeting his eyes .

 **Yah !** ... his short reply was enough to convey his disappointment .

 **Tum kuch bol rhi thi.** ... he purposely kept his tone casual and got up from the chair .

 **Ann ... shamko bat kre , please ?"** ... she stole a glance at him .

He nodded in consent ... **chalo sath me hi nikalte hein "** ... and walked towards his room .

...

...

* * *

Yess ! .. here we came to the end of this chapter .

Hope it was worth of reading . last scene was inspired one .

Toh is trha hui thi abhirka ki marriage . I think , now u can understand , why Tarika s still hesitant to accept Abhijeet .

now lets see , when n how Tarika will confess him ... or is there any obstacle waiting for their incomplete love story ?

...

Thanks every one , for reviewing last chap.

...

Duo s girl MAHI - MD ! don t worry everything will get sorted out soon . ese hi muze pyarese reviews dete jaiye , thnks .

Guest - thnks dear keep supporting my fic .

Mr. Bindas - thnks dear support krte rahiye .

Guddi abhirka fan - oho so many doubts ? will clarify every thing soon , thnks dear.

Sariya - shocks ? dear , age aur bhi kuch anewala hei , stay with me, thnks .

Kamikaze Black - ha ha ha , thnks jee ! bas isi trha mera housla badhate rahiye .

Abhirika s and Duo s Princess – sorry dear apki wish puri nhi kr sakti par han Samrat ki wajhse hi wo dono pass ayenge yeh bat pakki hei , stay tuned , thnks dear.

Aditi - hey dear , abhijeet s all right , and yes , hopefully she will confess soon , thnks .

Guest t - thnks dear keep supporting my fic .

Rapunzel 313 - thnks dear . keep supporting my fic .

Jasleen 57 - thnks dear for supporting my fic .

Arooj - thnks dear for ur lovely support .

A.S. Anjana - ur some guessing r right but abhirka r married jee ! thnks for supporting me .

Kavi - thnks dear for ur lovely support .

AAAAAA - thnks dear for supporting my fic .

Abhirikajane - thnks dear for ur support .

Deepthi - thnks dear , ur support means a lot , tk ur own time .

Guest - thnks dear for ur lovely support .

Crazy for abhirka n sachvi - oho ! y such excitement ? everything ll get sorted out soon , thnks dear.

Abhirikajan - thnks dear .keep supporting my fic .

Biki900 - thnks dear keep supporting my fic .

Aakhya - hey new reviewer? .thnks dear for support n praising words .

XXX - thnks dear , hope dis was nice one ?

Kmfan - yes dear , he s all right , n abt Tarika? She s mentally disturbed by the things happened wid her , so s not ready for a new relation. But time is d medicine for all wounds , Thnks .

Abhi - oh ! what a praising review ! I am flattered . u think I ll say something like this ? na jee , mei esa kuch bhi nhi kahungi . bas thanking u for supporting my fic .

Shubhangi s Abhi - thnks dear for supporting my fic .

Mystic Morning jeeeeee ! - Ab aapke review ke bare me kya bolu ? meri toh bolti hi band ho gyi hei . u summarized each n every point so minutely , m speechless . most of ur guesses n predictions r correct ! n m happy u liked this fic so much n waiting for it so eagerly . thnks dear for ur awesome supportive words .

...

...

Please review friends .

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi lovely souls !

Enjoy your new update .

 **Chap 8**

* * *

...

His entry in CID bureau grabbed attention of every presenter , unaware of all wide stares , engrossed in his own world, the handsome cop headed towards his desk continued whistling the same romantic tune .

his beautiful trance broke by a sudden sound of something falling .

he turned his gaze to find Freddy bent to pick a file laying on the flooring and same time heard ,

Daya eyeing him said - **Arey , Freddy jara dhyanse chalo ! kis dhoon me khoye ho bhai ? ...** the last part of the sentence was clearly signaling to HIM and our senior cop was smart enough to understand . he widened his eyes to warn his buddy who flashed his teeth in response.

Suddenly , land line phone rang , Purvi headed towards it , she picked it , ... **hello CID bureau** "...

...

 **Just a minute** ... she replied and removed the mouth piece little away , she placed hand on it and looked at Abhijeet , ... **Abhijeet sir ! aapka phone ! ..."**

Abhijeet raised his eye brows in order to know the caller ...

Purvi said - i **ts Jason , sir ."**

 **Oh !** "... saying so he took the phone in his hand ... **hey Jason! How are you ?"**

...

...

The conversation long last for less than 10 minutes but when he hung up the call , his expressions were totally changed . the glow from his face replaced by dullness . he rubbed his right hands thumb on the forehead unknowingly .

Others could see anxiety and tension spread over his face .

 **Kya hua, Abhijeet ?** ... a hand pressed his shoulder gently , it was his buddy .

Abhijeet turned to him – **tumhe maloom hei na ,mene Jason ko kis kam ke liye bola tha?"**

Daya nodded .

Abhijeet continued **\- uske sources se pta chala hei ki , pichle teen saal se Samrat ka ghar band hei . na hi waha koi aya ya kisine uske bare me puchtach ki yaha tk ki uske zinda hone ka koi saboot bhi nhi mila . par ek ajeeb bat samne ayi hei .**

Daya - **woh kya ? Abhijeet ! "**

Abhijeet - **uske overseas bank account se kuch mahine pahle rato rat near about 90 % of the amount transfer ki gyi hei ."**

Daya - **what ? par bank walo ne Withdrawer ki identity ko verify nhi kiya ?'**

Abhijeet - **Withdrawer bahot hoshiyar tha ,Daya ! usne net banking ke jariye se wo amount transfer karwayi thi . use Samrat ka account code number aur password pta tha . "**

Daya - **oh ! par ye toh pta chala hoga na ki paisa kaha transfer hua ?**

again the same dark shade of tension spread over Abhijeet 's face - **Han ! bank se pata chala hei ki Sara paisa INDIA me hi transfer hua hei . ...** He felt , it toilsome to utter that **name ..." Kisi SHRADHHA Enterprises me !"**

 **What ? ...** it was the only reaction daya was able to give .

 **han !"** ... Abhijeet nodded disappointed.

the next few moments went blank providing their minds to work out some thoughts .

Daya put forth his thought - **Agar sach me Samrat zinda hei aur yeh sab wohi kr rha hei toh shayad WO yaha India me wapas aa gya hei ."**

Abhijeet added silently – **sirf India nhi Daya ; woh shayad yaha Mumbai me hei . bhul gye Tarika ka shak ? uske boss ka new partner . "**

They both shared meaningful glance .

Daya looked back at Pankaj and signaled him to follow him to the PC on his desk.

Daya placed his hand on pankaj's back and began in friendly way - **mene suna hei ki tumhe softwares me kafi dilchaspi hei ,yun kaho ki expert hi ho "** ... these praising words brought a shy but proud smile over pakaj ' s face .

Daya continued in low tone with a smirk - **mene yaha tk suna hei ki college life me tumne hacking bhi ki hei . "**

colors immediately washed off from pankaj's face , stealing a glance at ACP Sir 's cabin , he pleaded – **sir ! please , ese hi mazak me kr leta tha , nothing serious . ACP sir ko mat pta chalne dijiye . warna mei toh gya !"**

Daya replied in tough tone - **nhi bolunga . chalo aaj tumhari iss hidden skill ko dikha do ."**

Pankaj had confused expressions - **jee sir ?"**

Daya – **Mumbai me jitney bhi SHRADHHA enterprises ya iss name se start honewale companies ya firms hei , unki jankari nikalo . khas kr ke who firms Jo halhi me start hue hei . "**

Pankaj nodded getting his intention - **"sir ."**

Abhijeet came forward - **unke owners , aur unki financial backup ki jankari bhi nikalo . khas krke woh owners Jo fashion world se related ho aur India ke bahar se aye ho , muze unn logome jyada interest hei**

Pankaj - **sure sir . aaj sham tk hi apka kam ho jayega ."**

Abhijeet patted his back and smiled .

...

Daya got busy with Pankaj and Abhijeet removed his mobile from his pant's pocket - **Daya ! mei abhi aya ."**

Daya smiled in return .

...

...

The ringing sound seemed really longer one and he sighed bit relax when heard her tinkling in surprised voice , ... **hello ! Abhijeet !"**

Abhijeet **– " han mein" ...** and he paused abruptly.

realizing him silent , she asked further , ... **Abhijeet ! kya hua ? phone kiyun kiya ? "**

Abhijeet - **no , nothing , actually , ese hi tumse bat krne ka dil chaha toh call kiya , sorry , tumhe disturb kiya ."**

Tarika sensed him disturbed - **disturb ? nhi toh ."**

Suddenly he remembered the morning phone call she received from her fashion house .

Abhijeet **\- Arey han ! Tarika ! tumhare boss ne tum logoko subha jaldi kiyun bulaya tha ? hope nothing was serious ! "...**

Tarika laughed lightly - **woh ? das din ke bad India fashion week hei na ! Actually , boss ko us'se related kuch instructions deni thi ."**

Abhijeet couldn't stop of making face **" Regular working hours me nhi bta sakta tha kya ? jaldi bulane ki kya jarurat pdi ?"**

Tarika could feel reluctance in his voice , she said softly - **Abhi ! "**

Abhijeet got Goosebumps hearing that soft **" ABHI "** from her mouth after a long gap of some years.

he just replied, ... **Hmm .**

Tarika explained in soft tone **" unhe important meeting ke liye bahar Jana tha aur employees se bat krna bhi jaruri tha , isliye subha Hume jaldi bulaya tha ."**

Abhijeet – **oh ! ... OK , rakhta hun ."**

Tarika quickly stopped him - **Abhijeet ! ek minute ."**

Abhineet - **kya ?**

 **woh kya tum aaj mere sath dinner pr chaloge ? ...** she asked in a single breath and realized her heart began to beat faster .

Abhijeet couldn't help but smile - **Ghar pe ?"**

Tarika huffed - **Abhijeet ? ghar pe toh roz hi khate hei na ? aaj bahar ! please ."**

" **yes ! chalo** ." he replied.

She released her tightly curled fist and opened her closed eyes with an audible sigh heard by him too.

she didn't realize , how his positive reply in only two words reddened her cheeks unwillingly.

Abhijeet asked grinning - **yeh kya tha ?"**

Tarika - **n .. n.. nothing . bye . address message kr deti hun ."**

he laughed lightly on such of her haste and shoveled his phone back in pocket .

...

...

...

...

 **To wait for some one ? oh ! its really never was a easy and delightful job ! ..**. the thought peeped in her mind when she stared her watch again and turned her gaze to gate hopefully .

The tensed lady checked her outfit one more time just to assure herself . red salwar suit , braided hair style and enough make up enhanced her beauty .

 **" Hello Tarika jee !"** ... a tone not less than whisper made her to jump from her place .

she quickly gazed up , just to find that handsome person standing next to her . she failed to stop her heart falling for him again , she realized , the feelings in those deep , black , calm eyes still existed .

 **" Tarika ! " ...** he again called her ! this time his hands touched her arm .

 **" Abhijeet ! ... sorry ! ... please ! ... thank you ! "** ... all he could hear were only these words in reply.

Abhijeet waved his hand before her eyes - " **Tarika ! kya hua ? "**

she close her eyes tightly in embarrassment ... " **sorry .** "

Abhijeet settled opposite her and chuckled - " **firse sorry ?"**

Tarika - " **nhi mera matlab hei thank you ."**

Abhijeet peeped in her eyes widening his smile - " **sure ? "**

Tarika - " **han matlab ! tum baitho na please ."**

He meaningfully gazed the chair where he was already settled .

Tarika bit her lower lip helplessly . why was she behaving like a immature teenage ?

she didn't expect for this , for sure .

she wanted It go smoothly but it began bit weird .

Abhijeet - " **Hey ! relax ." .**.. and squeezed her hand softly.

she was pulled out from all that uneasiness in a moment ! looked up at him .

Abhijeet lightened the situation saying - " **kuch khilaogi nhi ?"**

Tarika smiled and placed their order .

both of them were hungry , but for what ?

thus the food was not the issue to be discussed , so dinner finished without much words .

waiter emptied the table and so his heart.

he cast a hopeful glance at her who seemed immersed in her thoughts .

a cold sigh heaved , ... " **Tarika ! dinner toh ho gya . ghar chale fir ?"**

she realized the hidden expectation behind that simple question but felt unable to say something . didn't she practiced for this proposal several times before his arrival . Then why her tongue is so heavy to lift . feeling helpless , she finally nodded and came on her feet .

...

...

the return journey was filled with unknown feelings . those waves were dashing again and again against her hearts wall but lips were sealed by unknown fear .

...

...

 **at home ,**

he opened the latch and entered inside followed by her . her legs made their way towards her room but he was still rooted at his place .

 **allow me a last chance ! now or never ...** her heart cried . and forced her to turn back ...

 **" Abhi ! " .**.. a shivering whisper escaped her mouth . her eyes moistened and lips curled up . she found him standing at the same place , gazing her the same way and slowly his arms opened .

Now, nothing could resist her , neither the barricades of this society nor her own fear .

she rushed to him and wrapped herself in his protective shell of pure love .

 **" I love you , Abhijeet ! ... I love you"** ... hearing those most awaited magical words , he too closed his eyes in mere satisfaction .

Both the pairs of eyes were closed . she was drenching his shirt at his chest and he was effortfully sendng his tears back .

Abhijeet **\- " I knew that , you love me . "**

She smiled through tears cuddling more to him .

Abhijeet **\- " I love you .** "

Tarika looked up - " **I am sorry ."**

Abhijeet cupped her face - " **kiyun ? "**

Tarika - " **tumhe bahot intezar krwaya na ? "**

Abhijeet pecked her forehead - " **nhi . muze maloom tha , ek na ek din , tum mere pass jarur wapas aogi ."**

Tarika continued, ignoring her wet cheeks , she wanted to confess everything to him now - " **mei darr gyi thi , tumse izhar kr diya toh kahi tumhe firse kho na du ? please Abhijeet , muze apne apse kbhi durr mt hone dena . "**

Abhijeet could sense her fear of loosing him , he wiped her eyes and assured - " **kbhi nhi . mein tumhe khudse kbhi durr nhi kr sakta . "**

Tarika - " **sach ? "**

Abhijeet **\- " Han Tarika , ab humesha yad rkhna , tum sirf meri ho aur kisime Hume juda krne ki takat nhi , mout me bhi nhi ."**

she shivered on his words and again hugged him back .

...

both the lovers were engrossed in their share of happiness that finally came in their way after a long wait .

...

...

...

same time ,

that black car was heading towards its destination some where in Mumbai . person at drivers place was busy in driving but the passenger beside him with a quite remarkable ,scary burnt mark on his cheek, was restless . he removed his phone and began typing something in message box .

the car halted in front of a bungalow , the passenger threw a glance outside the window and then at the message window with the typed content , silently he hit the send button . a wait of few seconds , ... message sent .

...

...

...

The living room at Abhijeet's residence .

...

A hand bag laying on the side table vibrated twice and silenced .

...

the couple was still in that soothing , peaceful embrace forgetting rest of the world ..

...

the mobile's screen inside the zipped hand bag was still flashing an unknown message ,

...

...

" _**mein tumhe bhul jau , ye kbhi ho nhi sakta ,**_

 _ **aur tum muze bhula do , ye mei hone nhi dunga ! "**_

 _ **...**_

A complete black out .

 _ **...**_

* * *

Ending the chap. Here .

How was it ?

Reviews me jarur bataiyega , plz .

Sorry aaj individually thnks nhi kr sakti but ur support means a lot for me , and u know that , right? So review plzzz .

Stay tune with me to know what happened further .

...

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi friends , lets start .

* * *

Chap 9

* * *

tring ! tring ! ...

the shril ringing sound agitated that pin drop silence and she quivered from the core starring at the phone laying at the another corner of the bed with wide opened eyes . her grasp over that warm thing tightened unknowingly .

 **" Tarika ! dekho mera hath chodo ! muze phone lene do , please ." ...** placing his other free hand over her cheek , Abhijeet gently tried to turn her face to him and same time his hand in her grip was trying to get freed but in vain ! she didn't remove her gaze from phone nor her grip loosen . he witnessed the same fear overpowering her senses again . feeling really very helpless , he pull her in his protective shell and began caressing her hair with love , she too snuggled him with tightly closed eyes . but his mind reached few hours before .

Just few hours back ,

he thought then was a beginning of their happy life together when she confessed him . After sharing that most blissful , passionate moment , he dropped her in her room and returned back to his one . he was matured enough not to expect her to get physically intimate immediately . he was content with what he received from her .

the morning brought a fresh smile over his face , gloominess that was pasted for last few days vanished like anything while remembering those moments spent with her .

her lips soft , wet taste was still lingering in his lips and heard her sudden squall.

his heart beat ceased when found her in living room , skidding by the wall with her cell laying on the floor .

 **Tarika !...** Abhijeet called loudly before rushing to her who was quivering like a dry leaf gazing at the flooring .

Abhijeet gave her support holding her by shoulders - **Kya hua ? hmm ?**

he kneeled down before the terrified lady who was unable to utter any word only her trembling finger pointed to the cell.

Abhijeet - **phone ?**

Abhijeet picked it up and pressed the functioning button , screen lit up and letters appeared on it .

 **" Mein tumhe bhul jau yeh kbhi ho nhi sakta ,**

 **aur tum muze bhul jao yeh mein hone nhi dunga . "**

Abhijeet had his eyes broadened getting hint of something - **yeh ?**

This should not be HIM , a thought flashed in his mind for the fraction of second and he looked at her in hopes to get proved himself right .

Tarika nodded unmindfully - **S.. Samrat ! w.. w.. wohi hei .**

After listening her words , He came to know that before some time , when she woke up , freshened up and remembered her cell is missing so came in living room and after a search of few minutes found it in her hand bag . But when she opened it , that horrifying message was present in inbox .

she was so terrified that the cell slipped from her hand with a shrill.

Abhijeet instantly checked the number of message sender and his experienced eyes noticed some thing . He had a lot to do now but most important thing was to take care of her .

Abhijeet held her by shoulders tenderly - **Tarika ! dekho , hum Jo soch rhe hei , won galat bhi ho sakta hei .**

she looked up in his eyes .

Abhijeet - **shayad kisine tumhare sath mazak kiya ho ?**

he realized futility in his own words.

bringing her in her room, he made her to seat on bed and then offered her a glass of water . when assured that she is composed then . he came out of the room with excuse , ...

 **" mei humare liye chai bnakr lata hun ."**

...

he pulled the door carefully behind him and immediately took hold of his phone , the next movements took place with the speed of light . he informed his team to look In the matter providing that message and its incoming timing and hurriedly cut the call.

...

...

flashback ends .

And now when his phone rang , he knew it must be them may be with expected important information .

Abhijeet - **Tarika ! mei call kr lu ? please . shayad bureau se hi phone tha ?**

he sensed her grip loosened , patting on her head he moved to his phone .

immediately dialed the number and turned his back to her .

Abhijeet - **han Daya ! bolo trace hua number ?**

...

 **kya ? muze lga hi tha . aur location ka kya ?**

...

 **oh ! achha thik hei . aur kuch pta chale to muze turan bata dena.**

he cut the call thinking about the message sender ... **bahot shatir hei !**

Tarika - **Abhijeet ! kya kaha tumhare logone ? wo wohi hei na ?**

Abhijeet - **nhi Tarika ! abhi tk uske bareme kuch thikse pta nhi chala . jis number se message aya tha wo sim filhal deactivated hei . uski location Mad Iceland ke pass ki hei . ab tk woh Jo bhi hei , wahase bhag chuka hoga .**

Tarika - **M .. muze maloom hei ! wohi hei ! WO muze kbhi khush nhi rehne dega .** suddenly she shuddered on some thought ! **... Aur ab toh tum ?**

 **Abhijeet yeh mene kya kr diya ? muzse judkr ab toh tumhari Jan ko bhi khatra hei ! woh tumhe bhi** ... and she covered her mouth with fearful eyes.

Abhijeet hastily headed towards her .

Abhijeet - **Tarika ! tumne koi galti nhi ki hei . hum ekdusre se pyar krte hei , you are my wife now aur rahi meri bat ? woh mera kuch nhi bigad sakta .**

Tarika - **Abhijeet !**

and she hugged him tightly . he sensed her body still shivering .

the day passed . even a minute sudden sound was enough to make her jump from her place. Abhijeet didn't let her go to office and he too took a leave .

...

...

they says ,

 _ **too much fear is always followed by lots of love .**_

 _ **a stressful , tired mind always surrenders before concern and endearment.**_

...

...

After they had their dinner .

Abhijeet - **tum so jao , mei hun bahar .**

Tarika gripped his hand - **nhi tum bhi yahi so jao. mere pass , please** .

Abhijeet cupped her face - **Tarika ! KB tk dar ke jiogi ?**

 **Mein humesha hi tumhare sath hun par kabhi na kbhi tumhe apne dar ka samna khud krna padega .**

 **kisike darr ki wajhse kya tum ghar me baithi rhogi ? nhi na ?**

 **janta hun , tum soch rhi ho ki tum us'se physically kamjor ho par mentally nhi . tumhari ek chotisi koshish , ek ummid , tumhe sari duniya se ladne me mdat kr sakti hei .**

 **please be strong . never let anyone overpower on yourself.**

...

Still he couldn't refuse her pleading and agreed to stay in her room.

Abhijeet was half laying on one side of the bed resting his head to the pillow placed behind . his one hand was supporting his head and other was busy ruffling her hair unknowingly .

Tarika was sleeping beside him cuddling him , wrapping her hand around his stomach .

clock struck at 12 , and she flapped her eyelashes lifting her head to his chest . he was still immersed in his own thoughts starring at no where at the roof .

 **Soye nhi ?** ... he heard her asking .

his hand came down and wrapped her from back , ... **nhi .**

 **pr tum ? tum kiyun nhi soyi ?**

she jerked look at him who had vision fixed on her , still hand was roaming on her back unwittingly . she felt each cell of her body arose on his gentle touch .

Tarika - **mere pass ao ...** he leaned ahead .

slowly , she crawled her upper body over his chest . He too realized it differently. he leaned down just to get his eyes glued with her eyes . his grip around her tightened unaware of him . she moved her trembling lips closer to his face .

The silent night witnessed their passionate moment .

Abhirika shared a most longing kiss.

slowly she separated and rested her head on his broad chest . she could feel his hands roaming over her back quite restless but affectionately. he flipped her beside him on bed and came over her .

Abhijeet - **Tarika ! are you sure ?**

Tarika put her finger on his lips and closed her eyes . his lips softly touched at her forehead and dragged it down her cheek. Her heart beats grew faster feeling warmth of his lips . he rested his head in her necks crook and kissed there . she had goose bumps when he nibbled her ear lobs lightly .

Tarika whispered pulling him closer - **Abhijeet !**

Abhijeet pecked her collarbone - **I love you .**

she smiled with content .

she never knew , it could be so irresistible to get loved by him .

she never knew , manly touch could be such tender .

she was so fascinated by his touch all over her bare body , his wet kisses grew bolder sending frequent waves of pleasure in her spine.

Finally , He let out a audible groan and first time , that pain in her body didn't hurt her . Her breath was shallow when he released his sweaty body over her and rested his head on her chest .

Tarika ran finger in his hair - **love you .**

He was still panting , lifted his head a bit - **love you too.**

...

...

After half an hour ,

she drifted in a deep slumber quickly but his eyes refused to shut .

...

...

It took one more day for her to gather her courage .

...

The next morning ,

his eyes opened with a continuous ringing sound . she picked the phone up , **... hello ! ... hmm ... yah ... OK .**

and it got cut . she sensed two hands crawling from both sides of her waist and coming on stomach and same time , his head resting on her shoulder .

Abhijeet **\- kiska call tha ?**

Tarika placed her hand on his cheek - **office se .**

Abhijeet - **kiyun ?**

Tarika - **new boss aa rhe hei , unhe welcome krne ke liye sabko jaldi Jana bulaya hei .**

his grip seemed to be loosened and he removed his head back .

Abhijeet - **office jaogi ?**

She sensed his worried tone .

Tarika turned back to him - **han .**

Abhijeet - **par ?**

Tarika took his hand in her own hand - **Jante ho , parso hi kisine muzse kaha hei ki mei umra bhar darr ke nhi ji sakti , har hal me muze apne darr ka samna krna hi hoga , ...** ( she could see his eyes sparkling **) ... mene socha fir ajse hi kiyun na shuruat kru ?**

he was still in tension , didn't know how to react . but for sure , he sensed her changed a lot . his love made it possible for her .

Tarika pecked at his palm softly - **Abhijeet ! agar sach me WOH hei hi nhi toh well and good, But agar kahi woh zinda hei aur wohi yeh sab kr rha hei toh mein darr ke ghar me nhi baith sakti na ?**

Abhijeet smiled seeing her, getting her confidence back.

 **Muze pta hei , mei uske samne kamjor hun , physically and mentally too . janti hun shayad jb uska samna krungi toh kamp jaungi , darr ke mare kuch na react kru . but fir bhi , muze krne do , please .**

 **tumne muzme Jo himmat jagayi hei uske rehte woh muze tod nhi payega . believe me .**

Abhijeet pulled her in embrace and patted her head . he knew , it was what she needed at this time .

Abhijeet - **Go . Don't forget , I am always there for you .**

she nodded and hugged him back.

...

* * *

Ending this chap here .

Hopefully it was not boring .

Thanks to all those who are giving me support through their reviews .

Expecting you this time too .

Plz ,review .,

Very less chaps are left .

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi friends , its ur next chap.

Due to some problems , didn't give updt on time but from now onwards u will get regular updates of this fic.

...

* * *

 **Chap10**

...

 **Tum sab jante the Abhijeet ! , fir bhi tumne use kese Jane diya yar !**... Daya didn't realize what to say further and stopped abruptly starring him .

He calmly kept the file on his desk and sat on the chair resting his head behind .

 **Abhineet !** ... Daya was restless on his such calm behavior.

Abhijeet suddenly blurted - **Toh muze kya krna chahiye tha ? use office na Jane deta ? ...**

He gave a questioning glance to Daya , Daya was about to nod in consent but stopped with his next words .

 **kab tk Daya ? kab tk mei use ghar me rehne pr majboor krta ?**

Daya could understand his helplessness - **pr uski safety ?**

Abhijeet lowered his voice - **I can't be with her every time , right ? mei har waqt uske sath nhi reh sakta . kabhi toh use khud bahar nikal kr is duniya ka samna krna hi hoga .**

 **I know , kal tumne muze Sab bataya tha , mei kuch nhi bhula hun . par Daya ! tu hi bta mei use kya bolta ?**

 **h** e got up and began pacing right and left and stopped at a sudden , Abhijeet came and held Daya by his shoulders tightly and his irritation came out in the form of words .

...

 **kya bolta mein Tarika ko ? ki office mat jao . aur jab woh puchti toh reason kya batata ? ki muze pta chala hei ki Mauritius se kisi ne Samrat ke paise yaha Mumbai me transfer krwaye hei aur woh bhi kisi SHRADHHA enterprises ke account me** , ( he pulled back his body ) ... **yah yeh batata ki Mumbai me is nam ki koi firm hei hi nhi , jaha paise transfer hue , wahase ek hi din me unhe withdraw kiya gya aur uss account ke sare documents nakli hei !**

 **par uske age kya ,Daya ? ...** his voice suddenly raised .

 **Paise kisne transfer krwaya ? ... muze nhi maloom? ...**

 **Yeh sab kon kr rha hein ? ... Muze yeh bhi nhi maloom ...** His fist was curled in frustration .

 **iska matlab , kya Samrat zinda hein ? ... mein nhi janta ...** he shrugged .

 **yah koi dusra yeh sab kr rha hein ? Aur agar kr rha hein toh kiyun ?... kis maksad se ? ... muze kuch bhi nhi maloom , Daya ...** The unending queries was making him more and more irritated .

 **Daya , mere pass uske kisi bhi sawal ka jawab nhi hei , fir kis muh se mein use bolta ki office mt jao shayad ? ... shayad tumhe khatra hein.**

Abhijeet paused and again continued ... **DAya ! use apni ladai khud ldni hogi , mein 24 / 7 uske sath nhi rhe sakta yeh use samazna hoga , aur mein khush hun ki meri Tarika apni himmat juta rhi hein .**

...

Daya realized his frustration but was unable to console his buddy .

Abhijeet again threw his body over the chair and closed his eyes .slowly Daya's hand came over Abhijeeet's shoulder and he pressed it gently , Abhijeet sensed his concern for him through that touch , He smiled assuring but internally he too knew it was not that easy for her .

 **Yeh jo bhi koi kr rha hei na , mein use nhi chodnewala , bas iss sabme Tarika safe rhe .** ... thought occupied in Abhijeet's mind .

 **...**

 **...**

It was the same noon ,

At Mauve Fashion House .

Most of the employees gathered in Seminar hall for a special purpose .

...

 **Today I am really very happy that my business partner Mr. Singhaniya is here . thanks for giving me this honor to felicitate him ,** ... as soon as Bipin completed his sentence , a huge wave of applaud echoed the hall . Then Bipin turned to the Man sitting near him.

Out side the hall ,in the corridor , two girls were rushing towards the entrance hurriedly .

 **Dekh teri wajhse der ho gyi na ? .**.. Tarika said nervously while opening the door .

 **Arey ! ab Bipin sirne hi yeh sab lane ko bola tha , toh mein kya krti ? kuch nhi hoga , chal ab andar ! ...** Richa replied hastily and pulled tarika grabbing her hand .

When they got in , the same time , dim lights in the seminar hall lit up brightly .

Richa headed towards Bipin and Tarika stayed back . from behind all the people , she could see

Bipin 's back and a slight glimpse of new Boss , Mr. Singhania from side .

She certainly , sensed her heart beats shallowing , sweat beads appeared over her forehead and shiver in her hands .

Bipin felicitated him by giving bouquet and handing over mike to him , he moved a side .

 **Thank you ! all of you ,** ... that manly voice heard and Tarika froze at her place .

 **Its HIM ! ... its HIM only ! ... mei uski awaz kese bhool sakti hun , ... yeh wohi hei ...** she was sure about the owner of that voice that was still having power to threaten her but still his face was not clearly visible .

Same time an Announcement heard – **All of you , help yourselves with coffee and snacks , please.**

 **Tarika ! kaha khoyi ho? ... chal sab new boss se milne ja rhe hei , let's go** ... Richa snapped before her to bring her back in reality . They were heading towards the chairs at one of the corners .

After a wait of few minutes .

 **Welcome Sir !** ... she heard Richa greeted HIM warmly .

 **This is my personal assistant , Richa** ... Bipin informed coming at his one side . he flashed a small smile .

 **And sir , she is...** Richa paused and found Tarika still standing hidden behind her , richa pulled her ahead while whispering ... **age aa na ,** ... tarika came and stood beside her or before him with lowered head .

Richa began introducing her **... She is T** ... but was cut by a dominating voice .

 **Let her introduce herself , cant she do that? ... hmm ...**

Richa bit her tongue embarrassingly and stepped back . Tarika dragged her feet little ahead ...

her eyes were glued to the floor where his black leather shoes were shining at its best .

...

 _ **Shradhha ! what the hell is this? Tumhe pta hei na , muze mere shoes par thoda sa bhi daag pasand nhi .**_ _... his shrilling sound and a tight slap on her cheek both echoed the same time ._

...

...

her vision slowly crept up , A black Armani suit and red – white striped tie .

...

...

 _ **Shradhha darling ! yeh dress nikali tumne mere liye ? ...**_ _he harshly pulled her closer_ _ **... itne din ho gye humari shadi ko , tum kab sikhogi ki muze kis occasion pr kya pehenana pasand hei .. han ? ...**_ _she still remembered his hard grasp over her jaw and a pain giving jerk to her hair_ _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Tarika felt a lump in her throat , Not having courage to face him , she remained hanging her head and breathed lung full .

Tarika tried to open her trembling lips ... **I am Ta ...**

 **Hello ! ... I am SANJAY SINGHANIA !** ... she shockingly looked up at him who had face blank .

It's the same face !

how could she forget that broad forehead and those small eyes flooding with penetrating , mischievous grin at her . his forehead and right cheek still had some light scar marks , plastic surgeon's skills too failed to hide them completely .

Quickly , she gazed down to his hand that was forwarded to her for hand shake . A diamond ring was glittering in his finger . unknowingly she glanced her own ring finger , empty finger was looking pale with a faint , white circular patch .

 **M Tarika !** ... Her shocked voice came from deep down , she was unable to recognize her own low, strange voice , unwillingly she slipped her hand in his hand .

 **Welcome sir !**... her blood ran cold when realized his hand pressing her hand quite hardly , she felt pain when found her fingers getting crushed in his grip.

 **Aha ! no sir please** ,... he chuckled and bringing his face near her ears , he whispered ... **you can call me Sanjay !** ... he replied while enjoying her nervousness with one corner of his lips curled up. She tried to free her hand from his grip but unable to do so. Same time Bipin came .

Bipin – **Sanjay ! she is working here since half an year , very talented and hard working designer . Kamal ki creativity hei Tarika me , for time being She is working in Designing department ...** Bipin praised her and went to join another group.

Sanjay threw a broad smile at her but she didn't miss that hatred in his eyes who was now alone with him.

Sanjay - **oh ! muze bhi sketches bahut pasand hei . but unfortunately I am bad in it . In fact , I am BAD in every aspect .**

,...

 _Tarikas eyes had some glimpses of her sketches flying out side their house in Mauritius ._

...

...

 **miss Tarika ? or mrs** **Sh** ... his question remained incomplete when heard Bipin calling him standing in a group .

 **Sanjay ! come and meet Mr . Shah , our advertizing advisor ...**

Tarika heaved a sigh of relief when his grip loosened , she immediately pulled her hand back . the hungry beast peeped out from his eyes with an audible growl , **urghhh** ... and he walked to Bipin .

The time was passing , she was feeling more and more restless when realized his eyes were following her every where . she sensed his eyes were feasting at the every possible glimpse of her body . She really wished to leave the place as early as possible .

She came in senses when heard all the ladies laughed at something .

Richa – **yah , woh scars chod do yar , but isn't he truly handsome ?** ... Richa said gazing at someone .

Irrespective of her hearts refusal , she too followed others gaze , it was again _**HE**_. a moment , their eyes crashed with each other and the very next moment , she started seething with rage when saw his cunning stare still fixed at her . Tarika could read clear expressions in his eyes , ... _**CAUGHT YOU !**_

She instantly , turned her vision back .

...

...

Same evening ,

At the home,

 **Khana wakayi achha bna hei , Tarika!** ... Abhijeet again commented when found her lost somewhere.

Tarika – **Ann? .. kya ? .. kuch kaha tumne ABhijeet?**

Abhijeet - **han , mene kaha khana achha bna hein ...**

Tarika smiled and said lost – **han . Achha hein .**

Abhijeet - **really?** ... Pointing to her still untouched plate , Abhijeet raised his eye brows ... **Fir tum kha kiyun nhi rhi ho?**

Tarika got up from her place – **woh actually muze bhukh nhi hein , mera ho gya .**

Abhijeet remained starring her back silently.

...

...

Tarika kept plate at kitchen counter , washed her hands and turned back . Abhijeet was behind her .

Abhijeet too kept his plate there , she was passing by his side .

Abhijeet held her arm - **ruko Tarika .**

Tarika stopped with a sigh . Abhijeet lifted her face by holding her chin .

Abhijeet – **idhar dekho , meri taraf .**

She looked up in his eyes .

Abhijeet – **Ab batao , kya hua ?**

She forced a sad smile and gazed down – **nhi , kuch nhi.**

Abhijeet cupped her face and bent a bit - **bolo !**

Tarika – **Aaj new boss se sabki mulakat hui .**

Abhijeet - **hmm.**

Tarika – **SANJAY , Sanjay Singhania nam hei unka.**

Abhijeet asked with surprised – **matlab yeh woh nhi , yeh Samrat** ... but stopped seeing sadness and tinge of fear in Tarika's eyes .

Tarika replied little loudly – **Abhi ! yeh koi Sanjay nhi , Samrat hei . yeh wohi heiwan hei.**

Abhijeet was confused - **par Sanjay ?**

Tarika – **Abhi ! admi apni identity chupane ke liye apna nam badal sakta hein , plastic surgery krwakr apna chehra chupa sakta hein par , ... par apni niyat nhi chupa sakta . aur na hi apni Ankhe badal sakta hein .**

 **he is Samrat . mene us'se jab hand shake kiya toh , ...** ( she shivered on that thought also ) **... Abhi believe me , wohi hein .**

Abhijeet pulled her in his tight embrace .

Abhijeet – **yah , I do believe you . don't worry . woh tumhe kuch nhi krega , mein hun na.**

Tarika was quite upset – **yeh sab utna bhi asan nhi hein ,** **tum use nhi jante . jab use koi chis chahiye toh use pane ke liye who kis had tak ja sakta hein yeh meine experience kiya hein , itne salo bad muze dhundta hua woh Mauritius se yaha Mumbai aya hein , jeet ne ki har mumkin koshish krega .**

Abhijeet separated her from him and cupped her face , peeping in her scared eyes he said – **aur mein bhi tumhe harne nhi dunga . woh koi bhi ho , samrat ya sanjay ? par tum meri Tarika ho , aur yeh humesha yad rakhna , ok .**

Tarika nodded and hugged him more tightly , Abhijeet kept on caressing her hair . he knew, it was not that easy for her to over come her fear .

Tarika – **tum jao , mein sab clean krke ati hun .**

Abhijeet - **no , kal subha mein tumhe help kr dunga , ab tum bhi chalo.**

She followed him obediently .

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

...

Mid night , her phone beeped twice and silenced , In a deep sleep, she changed her side and snuggled HIM more affectionately , while HE too wrapped his hands around HER more securely .

...

...

The mobile screen was still flashing a message ,

...

...

 _ **Bas uska hi dilo dimak pr chaya hua tha saya ,**_

 _ **Ajnabi bankr fir samne wo kiyun aya ?**_

 _ **...**_

...

Few knitted lines over her forehead slowly vanished .

...

* * *

...

Ending this chap. Here .

...

...

Hopefully it was worth of reading .

Thanks to every one who read and reviewed the previous chap.

...

Friends , plz review .

...

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA.


End file.
